License to Drive a Sandwich
by Nakashima Aya
Summary: Kisah ini dimulai dari sebuah kotak kado berwarna merah dan sebuah kartu penuh tanda tanya yang saling berpindah tangan. [Summary Lengkap didalam] [Warn : OOC, OC!, typo(s), UniversityAU!, Takao X OC] Yeah another OC fanfic from my beloved me
1. Chapter 1

License to Drive a Sandwich  
Karya : Nakashima Aya

* * *

 **Summary :** Pada suatu zaman, hiduplah seorang putri dan seorang pangeran. Mereka hidup bahagia di bawah perlindungan kerajaan dan dengan cinta yang tertanam pada masing – masing individu. Namun, semua itu berubah saat sang penyihir menyerang kebahagia–Dan sepertinya narasinya ketuker deh. Ehem… Ehem…

Kisah ini dimulai dari sebuah kotak kado berwarna merah dan sebuah kartu penuh tanda tanya yang saling berpindah tangan.

 **Disclaimer :** OC dan storyline ber-hak cipta Nakashima Aya.

 **Genre :** Romance, Friendship, Humor.

 **Warning :** OC, OOC!, OOT!, Typo(s), UniversityAU!, Takao Kazunari X OC (Naoko Ruri).

.

.

.

 _Please Enjoy to Read!_

.

.

.

 **1 of 10**

 _ **BRAKK!**_

Naoko Ruri membanting kasar pintu apartemennya. Ia lepas kedua _high heels_ berwarna merah miliknya dan berjalan dengan gusar memasuki ruang tengah apartemen. Masih belum puas dengan semua itu, Ruri membanting tasnya yang berisi buku – buku untuk pelajaran sebelum akhirnya membanting dirinya sendiri di atas sofa beludru berwarna biru di tengah ruangan.

"Haaah…" helaan nafas bisa terdengar walaupun kini Ruri membenamkan wajahnya pada permukaan empuk sofa. Ia gerakkan kakinya ke atas ke bawah demi melepas penat di ujung telapak kaki akibat terlalu lama menggunakan _high heels_.

"Pelajaran hari ini sungguh gila. Apa sih yang dipikirkan Kaaji – sensei? Bukankah aku masih semester awal? Haah… Aku ingin kembali ke masa – masa SMA." Ruri membalik badannya yang masih berbalut dress penuh keringat hasil dari hari penuh perjuangannya di kampus. Ia pandangi langit – langit apartemennya yang berwarna keemasan dengan khitmad, tidak melewatkan detil kecil apapun dari pewarnaan langit – langit yang terlihat begitu tidak merata. Sebenarnya yang mengecat itu niat nggak sih? Ruri mendadak ingin mengecat ulang langit – langitnya dengan warna yang lebih hidup, sepertinya paduan warna oranye dengan tosca akan menjadi bagus. Benar sekali, Ruri akan meminta izin pada _landlady_ agar mengijinkannya mengecat ulang atap apartemen ini.

 _ **Tiing… Tongg…**_

Ruri langsung bangkit dari rebahan khitmadnya. Ia rapikan rambutnya dengan tangan agar tidak merusak image-nya sebagai gadis idola di kampus. Jaga – jaga jika yang datang adalah kawannya dari kampus. Setelah selang waktu beberapa menit yang panjang, akhirnya Ruri siap untuk menerima tamu apapun itu walaupun dalam hati sebenarnya ia merutuki siapapun yang datang kemari dan mengganggu jam istirahatnya yang sangat berharga.

"Selamat sore, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Ruri bicara, sok formal. Pintu terbuka menampilkan seorang pemuda ganteng dengan poni belah tengahnya nan fabulous.

 _'Wah, lumayan nih ada cowok ganteng mampir di sini.'_

"Selamat sore. Anu… Saya tetangga sebelah yang baru saja pindah hari ini. Mohon diterima walaupun hanya sedikit sebagai tanda perkenalan." Pemuda poni belah tengah itu menyodorkan kotak kado berwarna kemerahan pada gadis manis di hadapannya. Tangan yang satunya menggaruk tengkuk dengan gugup, mencoba menutup – nutupi isi pikirannya yang bertolak belakang dengan apa yang ia katakan saat ini.

 _'Mantap. Cewek tetangga sebelah cocok dimodusin nih!'_

"Eh? Tapi… bukankah ini merepotkan? Membawakan hal seperti ini untuk perkenalan saja." Ruri masih berdalih padahal dalam hati ia sudah senang bukan kepalang melihat kotak besar berwarna merah yang disodorkan padanya itu.

 _'Kayaknya tajir juga nih cowok.'_

"Tidak apa – apa, lagipula ini tidak seberapa. Ngomong – ngomong, namaku Takao Kazunari. Yoroshiku ne!" Takao bersikukuh memberikan kotak kado berwarna merah itu pada Ruri yang mengambilnya dengan tampang malu – malu. Walaupun tentu saja hal itu hanya ia lakukan agar ia tidak terlihat memalukan, ia masih bersikukuh dengan aura idola sepertinya.

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih banyak, Takao – san. Namaku Naoko Ruri, yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Ruri membungkuk sebagai tanda formalitas sebelum akhirnya Takao undur diri untuk kembali ke apartemennya–yang berada tepat di samping kanan apartemen milik Ruri.

Setelah menutup pintu apartemennya dan memastikan ia sudah mengaktifkan kunci password otomatis di pintu apartemen, Ruri kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan tengahnya. Dan sekali lagi membanting diri ke sofa setelah sebelumnya menaruh kotak kado besar berwarna merah itu dengan hati – hati di atas meja kopi di depan televisi. Ia hanya menarik nafas dan membuangnya seraya wajah masih terbekap pesona sofa beludru yang baru dikirimkan papanya akhir pekan lalu sebagai hadiah karena ia berhasil masuk ke Universitas Todai.

… … …

Hening. Tidak ada suara.

… … …

"AAAHHHH!" Ruri melempar bantal beludru yang merupakan pelengkap sofa manis itu ke langit – langit keemasan di atasnya dan menggerakkan kakinya dengan kasar.

"S-Sepertinya… aku… pangeranku… musim semi akhirnya datang ke dalam hidupku, Papa, Mama."

.

.

.

Takao Kazunari menutup pintu apartemennya dengan seringai aneh terpatri pada wajah tampannya. Ia gerakkan tangan kanannya untuk menyibak poni belah tengah miliknya, tatapan matanya menerawang jauh masuk ke dalam apartemen barunya. Ia langkahkan kedua kaki dengan mantap memasuki ruangan demi ruangan dalam apartemen kelas atas itu. Setelah menemukan ruangan yang kemungkinan besar adalah kamar tidurnya, ia duduk di sisi ranjang–yang masih berbalut plastik–dan seringai kembali tersirat di bibirnya.

"Ha ha ha… Aha ha ha ha ha… Aha ha ha ha ha ha ha…"

 _Apaan sih Takao? Biar apa cobak ketawa gak jelas kayak gitu._

Takao berdehem sebentar sebelum mencoba melirikkan iris matanya ke jendela kecil di sisi kanan tempat tidurnya, agak buram memang mungkin karena sudah lama tidak dibersihkan oleh pemilik apartemen yang sebelumnya, tapi Takao yakin dengan sangat bahwa ia melihat sebuah kasur dan lemari di seberang sana. Tidak mungkin 'kan jika ini hanya kaca yang memantulkan kasur dan lemari di kamar ini? Tidak mungkin lah, warna lemari dan bentuk kasurnya saja sudah berbeda dengan yang ditumpangi Takao saat ini.

Maka, hanya ada satu penjelasan yang pasti. Jendela ini mengarah pada kamar seseorang pastinya. Entah orang yang mana, yang pasti jendela ini mengarah pada kamar salah satu tetangganya. Takao akan sangat senang jika saja kamar yang terlihat dari jendelanya adalah milik gadis manis yang ia temui tadi. Ia jadi mengingat detik – detik ia bertemu gadis itu. Sudah sopan, berwajah manis, berpakaian rapi lagi. Cocok sekali deh sama kriteria istri idaman Takao.

"Shin – chan, sepertinya Oha-Asamu kali ini benar. Sudah saatnya Takao Kazunari untuk merajut kasih dengan wanita cantik, seperti tetangga sebelah." Takao kembali menyisirkan tangan pada poninya yang berbelah tengah itu dengan tampang ganteng. Tidak peduli lagi dengan tingkat kewarasannya yang semakin jatuh beberapa derajat akibat dari pertemuan dramatis dirinya dengan gadis manis tetangga sebelah.

Oh, mendadak Takao ingat sesuatu.

Pemuda pemilik mata elang itu mengambil sesuatu dari kantung celananya. Sebuah kartu tanda penduduk, dengan foto seorang gadis berkacamata yang rambutnya dikepang dua. Dan nama pemilik kartu tersebut adalah Naoko Ruri.

"Naoko Ruri? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama ini di suatu tempat… Siapa ya?"

.

.

.

 _ **Tik… Tok…**_

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 20:55 namun Ruri belum juga berhasil menyelesaikan tugas essay yang diberikan Kaaji – sensei hari ini. Gawatnya, tugas itu harus sudah dikumpulkan besok. Kenapa sih para dosen itu suka sekali menyiksa anak didiknya? Bukankah mereka sendiri yang akan bangga jika muridnya nanti menjadi orang sukses dan membawa nama baik sekolahnya? Yah… Walaupun universitasnya sekarang memang namanya sudah sangat baik di mata publik, walaupun begitu tindak asosial seperti ini sangat di luar nalar–bagi Ruri tentunya.

Surai coklatnya yang setengah basah ia gelung ke atas agar tidak mengganggunya dalam mengerjakan essay kurang ajar ini. Kembali ia kenakan kacamata bergagang kayu yang dulu ia kenakan saat SMA–yang kini berfungsi sebagai kacamata baca–dan memfokuskan semua indranya pada layar pc di meja kopi. Ia harus bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya sebelum jam 10. Harus bisa!

 _ **Tik… Tok…**_

" _I'm gonna find you, baby. Uoh uoh~ I'm gonna find you and hit you hard on your heart, babiehh~"_

Ruri masih fokus kok. Ia tidak akan terganggu dengan nyanyian absurd tetangga sebelah yang sungguh menggetarkan kalbu. Tapi Ruri heran, seingatnya tetangga sekitarnya tidak ada yang hobi bernyanyi lagu metal seperti itu deh. Apalagi _Obaa – chan_ di samping kanannya.

Oh. Benar juga.

'Kan nenek di sebelah sudah pindah ke panti jompo minggu lalu. Dan hari ini seorang pemuda bernama Takao Kazunari pindah ke ruang apartemen milik nenek tersebut. Ohh… Begitu… Jadi yang bernyanyi ini Takao? Masuk akal.

 _ **Tik… Tok…**_

" _It's not like I gonna leave you sooner or later. 'Cause my heart is all yours, yeah yeah uuyeaahh… But It's not like I wanna wait you forever, bibeh~"_

Pukul 21:15 dan Ruri masih berusaha fokus.

Tenang saja Ruri, kau pasti bisa melakukannya, ini tidak seperti ia bisa menyanyi lebih keras lagi dari yang saat ini kau dengar.

Ruri tentu saja masih berfokus pada layar pc di hadapannya. Sambil memeluk bantal beludru berwarna biru dan segelas coklat panas di sisi samping laptop, Ruri yakin bisa bertahan menghadapi badai kehidupan ini. Lagipula sepertinya tugas ini sudah hampir mencapai penghujungnya. Tidak masalah.

 _ **Tik… Tok…**_

" _But… I wanna make you mine… Even when you still never recognize me~ I will wait you. And always waaaiiitt youuu, baby."_

Aha ha ha ha. Ha ha ha.

Ruri menenggak sedikit coklat panas dari cangkir keramik mahal yang dikirim ayahnya sebagai oleh – oleh saat sang papa pergi ke luar negeri dengan mamanya. Wajah Ruri langsung memerah sebagai efek dari rasa panas yang ia dapat dari minuman coklat dari keramik mahal itu. Setelah merasa sedikit rileks, Ruri kembali menarikan jarinya di atas keyboard laptop, masih dengan berusaha mengabaikan penuh eksistensi nyanyian lagu metal dari tetangga sebelah itu. Ia tidak habis pikir ternyata Takao yang tadinya terlihat kalem dan imut itu menyukai model lagu seperti ini. Sungguh Ruri tidak kepikiran sama sekali. Tidak apa, Ruri suka karakteristik yang tidak tertebak seperti itu, sungguh menantang.

 _ **Tik… … Tok… … …**_

" _It's okay baby, I'll always think of you. Never think of anyone else–"_

Woah, sepertinya Ruri mulai terbiasa dengan eksistensi lagu metal di sela – sela jam kerjanya seperti ini. Gadis beriris hazel itu melirik singkat panel jam di layar laptopnya. Pukul 21:30 tepat. Keyakinan besar muncul dalam diri Ruri, sepertinya ia benar – benar bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya pukul 10 tepat dan bisa melaksanakan tidur cantiknya demi perawatan. Haah… Dunia ini memang begitu indah dan nya–

" _–YEAH, I CAN'T THINK OF ANYONE ELSE BESIDE YOUUUU. I KNOW IT WAS ALL BECAUSE OF YOU, OH YEAHH! 'CAUSE OF YOUUUOUU~"_

 **BRAAK!**

 _Screw it_. Persetan dengan tampang idola dan tidur kecantikan. Tetangga sebelahnya perlu dibantai.

Perempatan imajiner sudah muncul di pelipis Ruri. Setelah puas memukul meja kopi yang tiada salah, Ia langkahkan kaki – kakinya dengan gerakan tidak anggun. Suara pintu depan yang dibuka kasar bahkan tidak terdengar–tertutupi nyanyian absurd tetangga barunya yang minta digorok lehernya.

 _ **TOK… TOK… TOK…**_

Takao Kazunari membuka pintu depannya. Hanya untuk disambut seorang gadis berkacamata dengan rambut digelung berwajah garang yang seperti siap menyantapnya hidup – hidup. Takao hanya mengedipkan matanya dengan kikuk, bingung ada apa dengan gadis ini.

"Takao – san," Ruri berkata dalam nada yang formal, mencoba sebisa mungkin menahan emosinya walau ia tahu hal itu sudah tidak mungkin dengan kondisinya yang sekarang.

"Ya?"

"PERSETAN DENGAN NYANYIANMU ITU, TIDAK TAHUKAH KAU SEKARANG PUKUL BERAPA? KAU BISA MENGGANGGU TETANGGA SEKITAR DENGAN NYANYIANMU YANG TIDAK JELAS ITU! BISAKAH KAU HENTIKAN NYANYIANMU MULAI HARI INI?"

Takao berkedip, lagi. Ia masih meniti wajah oval gadis di hadapannya dengan sangat sangat teliti. Ia sepertinya pernah melihat gadis ini, tapi kapan? Dan… dimana?

AHA! TAKAO TAHU!

"Ah! Ternyata benar, yang ada di kartu itu Naoko – san tetangga sebelah 'kan?"

"Kartu? Eh… EEEH?"

Tidak menunggu apapun lagi Ruri langsung melesat kembali ke dalam apartemennya. Kenapa juga ia lupa memperbaiki penampilannya? Ini gawat, sangat gawat. Ia tidak boleh terlihat seperti ini lagi di hadapan orang lain. Untung saja tetangga sebelah bukan kawannya di kampus, jika iya maka tamatlah sejarah kehidupan Ruri sebagai gadis idola kampus.

Setelah kembali duduk di sofa beludru yang nyaman miliknya, Ruri memijit pelipisnya perlahan, mencoba merilekskan diri. Setelah merasa agak mendingan ia kembali membuka matanya dan memfokuskan netra pada meja kopi di hadapannya, namun bukan layar pc yang menjadi fokus utamanya, irisnya malah memaku pada kotak kado berwarna merah yang belum terjamah olehnya tadi.

Ruri mengambil kotak besar itu dengan harapan semoga apapun isinya bisa membuat pemikiran Ruri tentang cowok berponi belah tengah itu sedikit lebih baik.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Ruri membuka kota itu. Detik demi detik berlalu, hingga kini sudah saatnya penutup kotak terbuka sepenuhnya, menampilkan–

"HAH? SEPERANGKAT ALAT PEMBERSIH TOILET?

.

.

.

Huftt *lap keringat*

Aya minta maaf, padahal Aya tahu begitu banyak tumpukan ffn yang belum Aya selesaikan dan Aya malah nge-post ffn baru. Sungguh maafkan imajinasi liar Aya ini yang didapat ketika Aya tengah bosan – bosannya menunggu waktu pengerjaan UN yang dua jam lamanya untuk selesai. Untuk bagian menyanyi lagu metal, itu bagi yang nonton Kurobas NG Shu pasti tau kok bagian Takao nyanyi – nyanyi lagu metal sampek naik ke kursi taman gajelas itu, Sumpah ngakak XD

Ehem… Bagaimana pendapat reader sekalian? Untuk masalah judulnya, nanti bakal diungkit kok kenapa judulnya bisa gak jelas kayak gitu. Dan untuk summary maafin Aya kalo jayus ya :'

Tentunya terima kasih banyak untuk reader sekalian yang sudah menyempatkan diri di sela kesibukan dunia untuk membaca ffn karya author gak waras macam Aya. Sungguh Aya benar – benar berterima kasih.

Tidak lupa Aya akan menanti segala bentuk feedback, yang berupa review, follow, dan fave. Apapun Aya akan sangat senang menerimanya.

Salam Hangat,

Nakashima Aya


	2. Chapter 2

License to Drive a Sandwich  
Karya : Nakashima Aya

* * *

 **Summary :** Pada suatu zaman, hiduplah seorang putri dan seorang pangeran. Mereka hidup bahagia di bawah perlindungan kerajaan dan dengan cinta yang tertanam pada masing – masing individu. Namun, semua itu berubah saat sang penyihir menyerang kebahagia–Dan sepertinya narasinya ketuker deh. Ehem… Ehem…

Kisah ini dimulai dari sebuah kotak kado berwarna merah dan sebuah kartu penuh tanda tanya yang saling berpindah tangan.

 **Disclaimer :** OC dan storyline ber-hak cipta Nakashima Aya.

 **Genre :** Romance, Friendship, Humor.

 **Warning :** OC, OOC!, OOT!, Typo(s), UniversityAU!, Takao Kazunari X OC (Naoko Ruri).

.

.

.

 _Please Enjoy to Read!_

.

.

.

 **2 of 10**

Ruri masih terus memikirkannya.

Kartu apa yang dikatakan tetangga sebelahnya beberapa malam yang lalu itu? Memangnya ada sebuah kartu yang hilang dari diri Ruri? Ruri merasa tidak ada apapun yang hilang dari dalam dirinya. Kartu… kartu… kartu… Sekeras apapun Ruri memikirkannya, ia tidak tahu kartu apa yang hilang dan bahkan bisa sampai ke tangan seorang tetangga sebelah yang gila menyanyi lagu metal hingga tengah malam.

"Naoko? Kenapa? Kau tidak fokus, sejak tadi pagi kau tidak fokus." Salah seorang kawannya, kalau dibilang kawan baik bukan juga sebenarnya. Hanya sekedar seseorang yang seringkali _hangout_ bersama, tanpa ada paksaan untuk saling membuka hal pribadi satu sama lain.

"A-Ah, T-Tidak ada apa – apa." Tidak mungkin 'kan jika Ruri menceritakan perihal Takao pada kawannya ini? Oh, itu adalah hal terakhir yang akan dilakukan Ruri sebelum ia pergi ke dunia atas. T-Tunggu, ini bukan fanfiksi angst dimana tokohnya akan berakhir mati, jangan menulis hal yang tidak – tidak. Dasar.

"Ne, Naoko, kau tahu aku merasa kau sangaaat jauh dari kita. Dariku, Aika dan Hana. Jika kau sedang ada masalah kau bisa menceritakannya pada kami, ya?" Ruri menatap ketiga kawannya ragu, jika dilihat – lihat perbedaan warna rambut mereka berempat yang begitu mencengangkan membuat keempatnya jika berjalan bersama terlihat seperti jajaran macaron. Ruri tersenyum sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk sebagai formalitas, ia tidak berniat untuk bertindak sebagai 'teman' di luar yang sudah ia lakukan sekarang.

"Ah! Ngomong – ngomong, kau tahu Akashi – senpai sudah kembali dari luar negeri. Rumornya dia datang kemari hari ini. Aku sungguh tidak sabar menantinya!" Aika mencoba membuka topik baru sebelum terjadi ke _awkward_ an diantara mereka. Sebenarnya Aika menyenangi ketiga kawannya ini, hanya saja entah kenapa satu sama lain terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu sehingga terkadang Aika merasa tidak nyaman. Tidak seperti pertemanannya ketika ia SMA dulu.

"Eh? Sungguh? Akashi – senpai yang itu?" Hana yang cukup peka ikut menimpali agar topik ini bisa merasuk ke pembicaraan yang sebelumnya.

"Akashi – senpai itu… yang pewaris perusahaan Akashi Group?"

 _ **Ding. Dong.**_

"Ah, gawat sudah masuk. Sebaiknya aku segera ke kelas, ayo Naoko! Kita pelajaran Kaaji – sensei setelah ini!" Mika menarik Naoko yang masih bengong memikirkan tetangga sebelahnya, bukan ia kesemsem atau bagaimana, ia hanya memikirkan perkataannya itu loh yang tentang kartu. Masih misteri bagi Ruri kartu apa yang kini berad di tangan poni belah tengah itu.

Ngomong – ngomong soal Kaaji – sensei, jika kalian penasaran dengan nasib tugas essay Ruri yang beberapa lalu hampir tidak selesai akibat terkendala nyanyian peneduh dari apartemen sebelah, kalian tidak perlu khawatir. Toh Naoko Ruri sudah terkenal sebagai gadis idola dan dia akan melakukan apa saja untuk mempertahankan gelar itu, jadi Naoko akhirnya tetap mengerjakan essay itu walaupun dengan muka masam tertekuk yang membuat ia harus mengenakan make-up ekstra keesokan harinya untuk menutupi matanya yang membengkak–efek dari kurang tidur.

.

.

.

Takao Kazunari baru saja menyelesaikan mata kuliahnya untuk hari ini. Masih pukul dua siang, ia yakin belum waktunya untuk pulang ke rumah. Dorongan hati akhirnya membawanya berkeliling kampus ke gymnasium–tempat ekskul basket biasa dilakukan. Mungkin memang benar jika ia sudah jarang bahkan tidak pernah bermain bola basket semenjak memasuki jenjang universitas, namun tidak dapat dipungkiri jika ia masih memiliki hati pada olahraga tersebut. Apa daya terlalu banyak kenangan indah dan kesenangan yang tersimpan di dalam bola berwarnanya oranye itu.

Ia melirik singkat dari balik pintu besi gymnasium. Suara bola yang terpantul di lantai, decitan sepatu para pemain, dan teriakan para supporter yang memberi semangat sontak membuat Takao merasakan kerinduan pada SMAnya. Mungkin ini adalah pertanda bahwa ia harus segera mengadakan reuni dadakan sebelum kawan – kawannya rindu pada sang poni belah tengah. Di salah satu sudut lapangan Takao bisa melihat sosok bersurai kemerahan yang tentunya sangat tidak asing lagi baginya, namun tetap saja ia terkejut melihat pemuda itu berada di tengah lapangan, bermain bola basket dengan masih mengenakan baju formal. Sepertinya jika perkiraan Takao benar, pemuda itu tidak berniat bermain basket pada awalnya, namun pada akhirnya tergoda mendengar bunyi – bunyi gaib dari dalam gym.

"Takao," tak ada angin tak ada hujan dan tiba – tiba si surai merah sudah ada di depan Takao.

"A-Aha, Yo! Lama tidak jumpa, Akashi." Takao melambaikan tangannya akrab pada Akashi. Si tampan bermata heterokrom itu tersenyum singkat sebelum memberi isyarat pada Takao agar beranjak dari tempat ini, gak ilok mungkin berbicara di depan pintu.

Takao mengikuti saja kemana arah kaki – kaki Akashi berjalan. Sejenak Takao sempat berpikir bahwa sepertinya Akashi bertambah tinggi–sedikit bertambah tinggi, tapi segera ia tepis jauh – jauh pemikiran tabu itu sebelum Akashi berhasil membaca pikirannya. Bisa gawat jika ia membuat marah sang mantan kapten generasi pelangi itu. Tidak akan ada yang bisa merawatnya jika ia kembali ke apartemen dengan babak belur, mungkin gadis tetangga sebelah bisa. itupun jika ia masih sudi bertemu dengan Takao.

Oh ya, Takao jadi kepikiran tentang tetangga sebelahnya yang cantik itu. Ohohoho, ia tidak menyangka bahwa gadis itu bisa segalak kemarin malam, Takao makin tertarik deh jadinya.

"Hoy, Akashi. Memangnya sejak kapan kau kembali ke Jepang?" Akashi akhirnya berhenti berjalan, toh sudah agak jauh juga dari gymnasium. Ia memutar tubuhnya 360 derajat, menghadap lawan bicaranya yang sepertinya sudah siap melawak.

"Baru hari ini. Baru tadi pagi aku sampai di Jepang, bahkan aku belum sempat pulang ke rumah." Akashi memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada pohon di sekitar.

"EH? Sumpaah? Kau langsung ke sekolah?" Takao membelalakkan matanya, terkejut. Sasuga Akashi Seijuurou, memang tiada duanya cowok itu. Kalau Takao sih sehabis pergi ke luar negeri pasti langsung tepar di rumah, tapi kalau dipikir – pikir lagi sepertinya Takao belum pernah keluar dari tanah Jepang. Boro - boro luar negeri, ke luar pulau saja Takao terbilang nihil.

Tidak disadari kedua pemuda tampan itu, seorang gadis berjarak lima kaki dari mereka, menatap dari balik pohon sakura dengan tatapan bingung. Dalam hatinya sedang berkecamuk berbagai perasaan yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, entah apa nama perasaan itu Naoko Ruri tidak pernah merasakannya. Ia tatap dalam – dalam pemandangan yang berjarak lima kaki di hadapannya itu. Tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya sebuah adegan dimana seorang tetangga gila nyanyi akan berbicara akrab dengan pangeran sekolah.

' _Apa sih yang dibicarakan cowok metal itu dengan Akashi – senpai? Dan apa juga yang dilakukannya di kampus sini?'_ meskipun Naoko Ruri bukanlah tipe gadis yang mudah menyukai lelaki tampan, tidak akan pernah ia memungkiri jika ia sempat terjebak dalam pesona seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Toh pemuda itu memang sudah melegenda di universitas ini, baik di tahunnya maupun tahun kakak kelasnya. Ia yakin hampir ¾ gadis di kampus ini pasti sempat melirik Akashi baik yang hanya sekedar melirik sampai yang memiliki _crush_ padanya. Dan Naoko adalah satu dari sekian gadis yang mengagumi kekuasaannya. Oh, tambahkan poin penting jika seorang gadis idola berpacaran dengan pangeran sekolah maka ketenarannya bisa menjadi lebih dari sekarang.

Sedikit banyak ia memiliki alasan yang konkrit untuk menjadi salah satu dari jajaran gadis – gadis yang mengejar Akashi – senpai.

Lelah mengintai pembicaraan Takao dan Akashi, Ruri memilih untuk pergi dari tempat itu sebelum terjadi hal – hal yang tidak diinginkan seperti Takao menyadari dirinya berada di sini. Lagipula saat ini hari sudah mulai petang dan sudah waktunya untuk gadis muda seperti Naoko Ruri berpulang ke rumah. Tidak baik untuk gadis cantik berjalan sendirian di kala hari mencapai penghujungnya.

Gadis berusia 19 itu melangkahkan kakinya menjauh sedikit demi sedikit dari tempat pengintaiannya, meskipun sesekali masih menoleh ke belakang sebagai bentuk dari rasa ingin tahunya yang terlampau tinggi. Langkah demi langkah mampu menuntun Ruri hingga mencapai stasiun kereta terdekat dan meneruskan perjalanannya hingga ke apartemen manis bernomor pintu 017 itu. Ia masukkan kunci bergantungan hello kitty ke dalam lubangnya, memutarnya sedikit sehingga terdengar bunyi 'klik' dan memutar kenop pintu hingga pintu kayu berwarna coklat tua itu terbuka.

Kali ini ia tidak melakukan segalanya dengan kasar, sebisa mungkin ia pertahankan sisi gadis idolanya sampai tubuh dan otaknya tidak kuat lagi menahan beban tersebut. Ia lepas sepatu berhak tinggi miliknya secara perlahan, seraya menutup pintu kayu mahoni dan berjalan masuk ke apartemennya–dengan mengenakan sandal rumah tentunya. Tidak menunggu terlalu lama, segera ia hapus make-up tebal penutup kantung mata dan pergi berbasuh diri. Ia bertekad untuk menyelesaikan tugas – tugasnya hari ini, mumpung hari masih menunjukkan pukul 16:40 sehingga ia memiliki banyak waktu untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya. Akhir pekan akan menjadi hari libur yang menyenangkan baginya.

Dengan segelas Fanta dan sepiring keju potong yang ia beri susu kental serta meisis di atasnya, Ruri siap lembur mengerjakan tugas – tugasnya untuk satu minggu ke depan. Televisi 21 inch dinyalakan, pemanas ruangan dinyalakan, sebuah laptop mini berwarna biru dinyalakan, dan sebuah selimut lembut ia taruh di atas sofa beludru, jaga – jaga jika ia kedinginan nantinya. Sebenarnya perbuatan Ruri ini sungguh tidak patut dilakukan. Bagaimana mungkin ia menyalakan televisi, laptop dan pemanas secara bersamaan? Lagipula memangnya ia butuh melihat TV ketika ia kini disibukkan dengan tumpukan pr kuliah? Dan juga apa gunanya pemanas jika ia sudah menyiapkan selimut tebal di sisinya? Hari ini juga bukan termasuk sebagai hari yang dinginnya berada pada tingkat ekstrim, toh masih baru hari – hari pertama memasuki musim gugur. Sungguh sebuah pembuangan yang tidak berguna. Tindakan biadab yang tidak sepatutnya ditiru.

"Oh! Aku belum memasukkan formulir pendaftaran beasiswaku." Ruri mendadak mengingat sebuah hal penting yang hampir saja terlewatkan dari memorinya. Dengan segera ia mengecek jaringan wi-fi yang ada dan membuka emailnya, mendownload sebuah formulir penting yang seharusnya sudah ia isi sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Mungkin akibat dari tetangga sebelah barunya itu pikiran Ruri jadi agak kacau. Padahal beberapa hari ini ia sudah jarang melihatnya, pemuda tampan pemilik poni belah tengah itu.

 _Lalu yang kau lihat bersama Akashi – senpai tadi siapa, Ruri?_

Setelah mencoba mengusir pemikiran mengenai tetangga sebelah ia kembali mengisi kolom – kolom dalam formulir di laptopnya. Nama. Umur. Alamat. No handphone. Nomor seri KTP. Ah, Ruri paling tidak enak hati jika harus melihat kartu tanda penduduknya.

Dengan tampang kesal ia langkahkan kaki – kakinya menuju ruang tidur dan menggeledah isi tasnya, mengambil dompet tipis berwarna tosca dan ia cari – cari kartu yang sungguh ia butuhkan saat ini. Ia buka satu demi satu kantung yang ada, dan yang ia temukan adalah ketiadaan.

Tidak ada.

Kartu kependudukannya tidak ada. Hilang. KTPnya hilang dari dompetnya.

Oh no, ini sungguh ketidakberuntungan baginya.

 _"Ah! Ternyata benar, yang ada di kartu itu Naoko – san tetangga sebelah 'kan?"_

Crap. Pasti kartu ini yang dibicarakan tetangga sebelah. Terungkap sudah akhirnya, misteri yang menyita pemikiran Naoko Ruri selama beberapa hari ke belakang akhirnya tersingkap. Dan sekarang saatnya untuk bertindak, ia harus mengambil kembali benda itu. Harus. Harga dirinya dipertaruhkan di sini, kartu itu tidak boleh seenaknya berpindah tangan pada orang lain. Terutama pada sosok pecinta musik metal seperti tetangga sebelahnya yang diam – diam ia akui ketampanannya.

Tanpa menunggu apapun dan tanpa melakukan apapun, Naoko Ruri sudah memacu kakinya dengan cepat untuk berlari ke apartemen sebelah. Semua ini harus diselesaikan, sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

 _ **Tok… Tok… Tok…**_

Ruri mengetuk – etuk ujung jari kakinya dengan tidak sabar. Apakah tetangga sebelahnya ini belum pulang? Padahal sudah selarut ini, tidak baik 'kan jika ia terus berada di luar rumah sampai pada jam – jam seperti ini.

 _ **Tok… Tok… Tok…**_

Kali ini ia menggigit kuku – kuku jarinya yang dipoles sedemikian rupa di salon terpercaya, membuat bentuk dan warna pada kuku cantik tersebut agak rusak. Wajahnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang berlebih akan kelanjutan hidupnya di sini. Tentu saja ia tidak mengkhawatirkan mengenai tetangga barunya yang belum pulang hingga larut malam, ia mengkhawatirkan kartunya saat ini. Kartu itu harus segera kembali ke tangannya.

 _ **Tok… Tok…**_

 _ **Krieett…**_

"Hoo, Naoko – san? Ada perlu apa?" Sepertinya kekhawatiran Ruri yang berlebihan mengenai tidak pulang hingga hari menjelang malam adalah sebuah imajinasi belaka. Karena kini di hadapan Ruri terdapat pemuda tampan berponi belah tengah yang terlihat lepek hasil terkena air, mungkin ia baru saja mandi keramas.

"T-Takao – san… Apa kau membawa KTPku?" Woo, hebat sekali heroine kita, langsung to the point tanpa basa – basi sama sekali.

"KTP? Aah… Kartu yang itu ya… Sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengembalikannya begitu saja, Naoko – san…"

"E-EH? Nande? Aku sungguh membutuhkannya sekarang. Kumohon." Ruri mencoba mengeluarkan aura idolanya, mumpung saat ini ia sedang menggerai indah rambutnya dan tidak mengenakan kacamata, tentunya ia terlihat cantik saat ini.

Takao memperhatikan tiap sisi wajah Ruri sebentar, lalu ia mengeluarkan kartu yang dimaksud oleh kedua belah pihak dengan tatapan serius. Sekali lagi ia meniti susunan wajah Naoko Ruri sambil melirik singkat pada kartu laknat itu. Dahinya berkerut, menyiratkan kebingungan yang berlebih.

"Apa ini benar – benar kau, Naoko – san? Aku tidak melihat kemiripan darimu dan foto ini."

"A-AH, sudahlah cepat kembalikan!" Ruri mencoba menyahut kartu pada genggaman tangan Takao. Takao dengan cepat melemparnya ke tangan yang lainnya.

"Hee, ternyata Naoko Ruri – chan yang terkenal sebagai idola kampus itu bisa menjadi seagresif ini ya?" Takao menyeringai sejenak, lalu kembali melihat foto gadis dengan rambut dikepang dua dan mengenakan kacamata pada kartu kependudukan tersebut.

"U-Urusai! Aku hanya butuh kartu itu. Bisakah kau segera mengembalikannya, Takao – san? Aku juga memiliki batas kesabaran." Dengan bibir mengerucut sebal, gadis bersurai kecoklatan itu melompat – lompat dan terus mencoba mengambil kartu tersebut dari tangan pemuda di hadapannya. Walaupun semua usahanya tentu hampir bisa dikatakan tidak membuahkan hasil.

"Bagaimana ya… jika aku menyebarkan foto ini di penjuru kampus?"

"Jangan harap aku membiarkanmu melakukannya!"

"Naoko – chan, kau tidak boleh seperti itu pada _senpai_ mu."

"Aku tidak peduli!" Tunggu. Senpai? Senpai? Bukankah itu artinya ia benar – benar bisa menyebarkan foto ini di penjuru Universitas. Oh tidak. Predikatnya sebagai gadis idola bisa menjauh dari dirinya. Ia tidak ingin dianggap sebagai gadis biasa lagi. Tidak akan pernah.

"Takao – san, kumohon dengan sangat, aku membutuhkan kartu itu saat ini. Aku harus mengisi sebuah data penting dan aku membutuhkan nomor seri dari kartu itu sekarang juga. Karena itu, kumohon kembalikan kartu itu padaku, Takao – san." Ruri setengah lelah setengah mencoba menjaga nama baiknya, ia kembali memohon pada Takao baik – baik. Lagipula ia tidak berbohong ketika ia mengatakan ia butuh kartu itu sekarang juga. Ia harus mengetahui nomor serinya untuk mengisi formulir pendaftaran beasiswa luar negeri.

Takao tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya menatap Naoko dengan tatapan serius, dengan tangan kiri yang masih menggenggam erat kartu yang diperdebatkan sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Setelah puas menatap gadis manis di hadapannya, ia mendekat pada sang primadona, semakin mendekat hingga menimbulkan pikiran penuh kepedean pada diri Naoko Ruri.

Tenang saja, Takao bukan orang yang akan seenaknya mencium sembarang gadis kok. Ia hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Ruri, lebih tepatnya membisikkan sesuatu.

 _"You know, we don't need a license to drive a sandwich, Naoko – chan. So I'll keep this card instead."_

 _ **BLAMM.**_

.

.

.

"…dan dia langsung menutup pintunya begitu saja. Dasar pemuda aneh. AAAAHHH, AKU SUNGGUH TIDAK MOOD MENGERJAKAN PR SEKARANG. BAKAO – SAN SUDAH MERUSAK MOOD MENGERJAKAN TUGASKU!"

Ruri mengerucutkan bibir kesal. Sungguh ini pertama kalinya dalam hidup Ruri ia memiliki tetangga semenyebalkan ini. Tidak pernah sekalipun. Bahkan ini juga pertama kalinya ia memiliki _senpai_ semenyebalkan itu. Naoko Ruri berasa ingin mencekik pemuda itu sehingga ia tidak akan bisa bernyanyi lagu metal favoritnya itu lagi.

 _ **Drrtt… Drrtt…**_

Merasakan getaran pada meja di hadapannya, ia langsung meraih ponsel bermerk miliknya dan membuka _screen-lock_ yang ada. Menampilkan menu dimana terlihat ada sebuah pesan dari nomor tidak dikenal. Masih dengan wajah kesal ia buka pesan dari _anonymous_ itu hanya untuk mendapati sebuah pesan paling mengejutkan dalam sejarah hidupnya.

 **From :** 034XXXXXXX

 **Subject :** Nothing

Naoko – chan, tidak perlu pedulikan dari mana aku bisa mendapat nomormu. Seseorang menjual nomormu padaku. Ini dia nomor seri kartu kependudukanmu (005-1347-017-9). Dan juga, jangan lupa namaku Takao, bukan Bakao.

Selamat malam, mimpi yang indah, Naoko – chan.

 _ **-Takao Kazunari-**_

"Entah kenapa, aku mendadak merinding. Sungguh, darimana ia mendapat nomorku?"

.

.

.

Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai juga. Ah, punggung Aya agak pegal deh, sepertinya kurang bersandar. Adakah yang berminat membuka klinik pemijatan?

Udah Ay, jayus udah cukup.

Oke. Aya berhenti.

Seperti yang seharusnya, Aya berterima kasih banyak kepada semuanya yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fanfic ini. Semua bentuk apresiasi kalian tentunya Aya sangat menghargainya, dan Aya sangat senang karenanya. Karena itu, mohon dinanti chapter selanjutnya!

 _Review, please?_

Salam Hangat,

Nakashima Aya


	3. Chapter 3

License to Drive a Sandwich  
Karya : Nakashima Aya

* * *

 **Summary :** Pada suatu zaman, hiduplah seorang putri dan seorang pangeran. Mereka hidup bahagia di bawah perlindungan kerajaan dan dengan cinta yang tertanam pada masing – masing individu. Namun, semua itu berubah saat sang penyihir menyerang kebahagia–Dan sepertinya narasinya ketuker deh. Ehem… Ehem…

Kisah ini dimulai dari sebuah kotak kado berwarna merah dan sebuah kartu penuh tanda tanya yang saling berpindah tangan.

 **Disclaimer :** OC dan storyline ber-hak cipta Nakashima Aya.

 **Genre :** Romance, Friendship, Humor.

 **Warning :** OC, OOC!, OOT!, Typo(s), UniversityAU!, Takao Kazunari X OC (Naoko Ruri).

.

.

.

 _Please Enjoy to Read!_

.

.

.

 **3 of 10**

"–jadi kuharap kalian bisa menyelesaikan tugas ini minggu depan. Jangan lupa dengan tugas proyek bulan ini, dan juga berhati – hatilah para senpai kalian biasanya akan sedikit nakal pada adik kelasnya yang sedang mengerjakan tugas ini. Kalau begitu selamat siang."

"Selamat siang, Sensei."

Setelah memastikan guru ilmu hukum tersebut keluar dari ruangan ini, Naoko Ruri langsung menyandarkan punggung pada bagian belakang tempat duduknya. Menutup mata perlahan dan menghela nafas sebagai bentuk dari kelelahannya selama jam pelajaran. Ia menimbang – nimbang, siapa kakak kelasnya yang harus ia wawancarai untuk tugas proyek? Ia tidak terlalu mengenal kakak – kakak kelasnya di jurusan hukum. Dan setahunya tidak banyak perempuan yang masuk ke dalam jurusan hukum, maka kemungkinan besar ia harus mewawancarai kakak kelasnya yang bergender laki – laki.

"Naoko – chan, mau ke kantin?" mengesampingkan pikirannya yang penuh dengan tugas proyek ia menyahut panggilan kawannya dan beranjak pergi ke kantin. Berkumpul berempat sepeti biasanya dan membicarakan gossip – gossip HOT terkini. Seperti contohnya kedatangan Akashi – senpai yang fabulous beberapa pekan lalu.

Untuk menyingkat waktu, langsung saja latar tempat berubah menjadi daerah sekitar kantin dan segala keramaiannya. Naoko Ruri duduk cantik di sebelah kawannya yang berkacamata, Hana. Kawannya yang lain, Aika sudah memesankan makanan seperti yang biasanya, tentu saja komplit dengan minumannya. Naoko memotong perlahan steak di hadapannya, lalu melirik ke kawan – kawannya yang juga sudah mulai makan. Mendadak ia merasakan dorongan hati untuk bercerita mengenai apartemen dan tetangganya yang menyebalkan to the maks itu. Tapi akan aneh jika ia tiba – tiba bercerita begitu saja.

Helaan nafas ringan lolos dari bibir tipis Ruri. Ia masih dengan bimbang memakan sedikit demi sedikit potongan – potongan kecil steak di piringnya sebelum akhirnya ia mendengar suara cempreng familiar memanggilnya.

"Naoko – chan!" otomatis Ruri menoleh pada asal suara. _Hell yeah_ , sosok poni belah tengah ganteng penyuka musik metal itu hadir pada jarak pandangnya. Lebih tepatnya melambai akrab padanya dengan senyum merekah yang sungguh membutakan mata batin.

"Sembunyikan aku!" Ruri memeluk Hana dan membenamkan wajahnya pada punggung gadis berkacamata itu. Kawan – kawannya hanya bergantian menatap Ruri yang menekuk wajah di balik punggung Hana dan lalu beralih pada Takao Kazunari yang berjalan ke arah mereka dengan senyum lebar _pepsodent_. Hanya ada satu kalimat yang tercetak di otak ketiga mahasiswa muda itu sekarang ' _apa yang terjadi antara Naoko dengan pemuda ganteng gila senyum disana_?'

"Naoko – chan, tidak perlu menyembunyikan diri seperti itu, aku datang kemari hanya untukmu, Naoko – chan!"

"Tidaaaak… Tidak … Tidak… Tidak… Menyingkir dari sini, Bakao! Pergi pergi, hush hush!" Naoko masih membenamkan wajah di punggung Hana, meski sesekali melirik Takao yang kini sudah berada di depan mata. Ia saja sudah hampir tidak percaya saat ia tahu bahwa Takao berada di universitas yang sama dengannya, dan kini ia mengetahui fakta paling mengejutkan yaitu bahwa Takao berada di jurusan yang sama dengannya. OH NOO!

"Naoko – chan, hidoi yo~ Aku hanya mengecekmu seperti apa ketika di sekolah, selayaknya tetangga yang baik." Takao mengerucutkan bibir dengan tampang sok kesal. Ia masih melihat bagaimana Naoko dengan gugupnya membenamkan wajah di punggung kawannya–yang tentunya ia tidak tahu siapa namanya.

"Ah, mou! Bakao – san pergi saja dari sini! Pergi pergi! Pe–"

"Takao."

Mendadak suasana sekitar hening. Sehening bisikan laut pada pantai. Sehening belaian angin pada dedaunan. Sehening kilauan bintang yang muncul kala malam hari. Dan sehening cintaku padamu.

Kini bertambah lagi sosok ganteng yang masuk ke dalam kantin dengan spektakuler. Akashi Seijuurou tengah menyita perhatian seisi kantin pada kehadirannya yang mempesona –selayaknya seorang _hero_ dalam _shoujo manga_. Takao hanya bisa menahan nafas melihat _captain_ generasi keajaiban itu memanggil namanya dengan gaya ganteng dan karisma penuh yang tentunya diidolakan seluruh gadis di kantin ini.

Naoko Ruri mendongakkan kepalanya hanya untuk melihat Akashi Seijuurou, orang yang diidolakan segala insan manusia kini hadir dalam jarak satu meter di hadapannya. Dan tentu bisa ditebak, kini wajah ketiga kawan Naoko itu sudah memerah karena kehadiran sang pangeran.

"Maafkan kelancangan temanku yang tiba – tiba menyita waktu makan kalian. Dan untuk Naoko – san, kumohon untuk tidak perlu mendengarkan perkataan Takao. Aku akan segera membawanya keluar dari sini." Akashi membungkuk layaknya seorang butler gentleman bernama Sebastian dari anime yang biasa Takao tonton. Tidak bisa menahan Mika berteriak histeris dan berlari keluar dari kantin, disusul Aika yang merasa malu karena Mika mendadak lari begitu saja sambil berteriak. Hana mau tidak mau diam di tempat karena Ruri yang begitu kuatnya mencekal tangan Hana.

"Apaan sih, Akashi? Aku hanya ingin berbicara dengan Naoko – chan." Tidak menunggu apapun, Akashi langsung menyeret Takao dari tempat tersebut dan meninggalkan ruangan ini segera. Naoko hanya bisa mengikuti gerakan mereka melalui ekor matanya, sampai akhirnya kedua mahasiswa tingkat dua itu mengilang dari jarak pandang seorang Naoko Ruri.

…

"Kau berhutang menceritakan semuanya padaku, Naoko Ruri." Ooh… sepertinya Ruri tidak perlu bimbang lagi untuk menceritakan pengalaman mautnya mendengarkan lagu metal dari apartemen sebelah.

.

.

.

 _ **Ting...**_

Suara penanda pintu gerbang peron dibuka membuat Naoko Ruri tersadar dari lamunan mautnya. Ia segera menjejakkan kaki pada lantai – lantai dingin stasiun bawah tanah segera setelah ia sadar, tidak mau mengambil resiko terbawa hingga stasiun selanjutnya. Gadis berusia 19 awal itu hanya mengeluarkan helaan nafas yang bertubi – tubi, sebagai bentuk dari pikirannya yang penuh dengan hal – hal yang tidak biasa ia pikirkan.

' _Beberapa hari ini aku mengalami hal – hal yang sungguh tidak wajar. Yah, ini tidak seperti ada alien yang ingin membawaku atau apa sih, itupun jika si Bakao ini tidak terhitung alien._ '

"Haah…" Sekali lagi helaan nafas dengan naasnya mampu meloloskan diri dari bibir gadis manis itu.

Jalanan kota Tokyo entah mengapa terasa agak sepi. Naoko bisa merasakan desiran angin semudah ia membalik telapak tangan, entah Tokyo yang sepi atau hanya kompleks daerah apartemennya yang sepi, Ruri jujur saja tidak begitu peduli. Langkah – langkah kakinya membawanya perlahan namun pasti menuju apartemen berharga rata – rata berlangit – langit keemasan yang sungguh pengecatannya tidak rata, namun Ruri entah mengapa tidak terlalu memedulikan hal itu saat ini. Lain hari ia akan memikirkan masalah pengecatan itu lagi baik – baik.

"Konichiwa, Naoko – san." Ruri terpaksa harus menghentikan delusinya sejenak akibat mendengar suara merdu seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Eh? Akashi Seijuurou?

"A-A-Akashi – senpai?" Naoko mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang, agak terkejut akibat kedatangan kakak kelasnya yang ganteng itu. Otaknya mengandai – andai peristiwa kali ini, entah kenapa kejadian ini seperti salah satu dari koleksi adegan klise dalam perpustakaan shoujo manga di otak cerdas seorang Naoko Ruri. Mau tidak mau binar muncul di matanya, berpikir bahwa sudah saatnya ia menjadi seorang _heroine_ sejati. Dan sosok di hadapannya ini sudah pasti adalah calon paling cocok untuk menjadi _hero_ nya.

"Bisa aku meminta tolong padamu? Takao meninggalkan ini di gym tadi. Naoko – san juga tinggal di sini 'kan? Bisa tolong berikan padanya?"

"O-Oh… Tentu saja…" Ruri membuka kedua tangannya, menerima sebuah kartu berwarna merah dari sang surai kemerahan. Ia menatapnya sebentar, berpikir apa hubungan antara kartu itu dengan Akashi – senpai dan Takao.

' _Train Card?_ '

Akashi meminta izin untuk beranjak lebih dulu dan Ruri langsung menaiki tangga, menuju ke apartemennya yang memiliki pintu kayu willow.

.

.

.

Ruri baru saja selesai bebersih diri, dan kini ia duduk manis di sofa beludru miliknya yang berwarna biru. Kini netranya tak lagi menatap langit – langit keemasan yang berada tepat di atasnya, namun kedua iris gelap itu menatap lurus pada apa yang ada di genggaman tangan. Sebuah _train card_ , ya benar sekali _train card._ Seringai setengah iblis setengah malaikat sudah siap terpatri indah di bibir sang primadona, kini ia bisa mengambil kembali KTP-nya, oh ya dia pasti bisa. Dan tetangga barunya ini tidak akan bisa beralasan lagi, hanya dengan satu kartu ini.

Gadis itu melangkah menuju ruang tidurnya, kembali ia lihat sebuah jendela atau mungkin ventilasi yang berada tepat di seberang tempat tidurnya. Dan Ruri bisa melihat dengan jelas kamar tidur orang lain jika ia duduk di kasurnya. Ruri mengingat hari – hari dimana _Obaa – chan_ apartemen sebelah akan melambaikan tangan padanya dan mengatakan ' _oyasumi_ ' sebelum Ruri tidur. Aah… Ruri rindu deh dengan hari – harinya yang damai saat itu.

" _I'm looking down from the sky light~ Dancing on the moonlight~ Ouhh Yeah yeah…"_

Ini dia. Sepertinya tetangga barunya sudah pulang ke rumah. Ruri masih duduk manis di kasurnya, menunggu dan menunggu dan menunggu sampai sosok seseorang terlihat di jendela berbingkai kayu yang dicat porselin dengan warna putih itu. Tentunya sudah bukan rahasia lagi 'kan, siapakah sosok yang ditunggu – tunggu oleh Naoko Ruri? Hohoho, tentu saja siapa lagi kalau bukan si fabulous Takao Kazunari dan poni belah tengah miliknya!

 _ **Krieett…**_

Bak suara – suara dalam film _Sadako vs Kayako_ , pintu dari seberang jendela terbuka perlahan – lahan, sedikit demi sedikit menampilkan pemuda tampan yang kini berpredikat mahasiswa angkatan ke-tiga di jurusan hukum Universitas Todai. Masih dengan menyenandungkan untaian nada – nada penyemangat khas lagu bergenre metalistic, pemuda itu membasuhkan handuk lembut pada helaian gelapnya yang terlihat basah. Bahkan walaupun Naoko Ruri tahu semenyebalkan apa orang yang kini berada di layar kaca di hadapannya, tidak bisa dipungkiri, Ruri terpesona. Terpesona dengan roti-sobek yang tersaji di hadapannya–padahal Ruri tahu ini adalah adegan tidak senonoh–oh sungguh, Naoko Ruri siap dijodohkan dengan anak kyai jika seperti ini.

' _Lengkap sudah hidupku…_ '

"Lengkap gundulmu! Ingat tujuan awalmu, Naoko Ruri! Kau-Harus-Mendapatkan-Kembali-Kartu-KEPENDUDUKANMU!"

Naoko Ruri mengambil nafas dalam – dalam. Ia singkirkan poni di bagian kanannya agar tidak mengganggu penglihatan dan ia kembali menghadap jendela porselen tersebut.

 _Hilang… Roti sobeknya sudah hilang…_

Barulah Naoko Ruri menyadari bahwa Takao Kazunari hanya memiliki kelebihan pada bagian roti sobeknya. Jika bagian itu sudah ditutupi dengan kaus oblong bertuliskan _Samsung_ layaknya milik mbak – mbak SPG di mall terdekat, maka Ruri yakin ia tidak akan terpesona lagi. Ooh… Naoko Ruri benar – benar yakin… Atau tidak? Toh sebenarnya dalam hatinya yang paling dalam Ruri mengakui bahwa Takao tetangga sebelahnya itu tampan dan mempesona.

Setelah mendapati diri mampu mengendalikan hasrat dan emosi, Naoko Ruri beranjak dari ranjang tidurnya, ia bungkukkan punggungnya yang biasa terlihat tegap bak para model _Victoria Secret_ agar mampu mencapai daun jendela yag kusam itu dengan lebih leluasa. Meletakkan genggaman tangan kanan pada kaca jendela, Ruri menghela nafas tiga kali dan melakukan jampi – jampi keberuntungan yang ibunya ajarkan padanya.

"Demi dewa…"

 _ **Tok… Tok… Tok…**_

Manusia pada sisi lain jendela menoleh dengan dramatis, mengalihkan intensitas fokus dari gadget di genggamannya pada sisi jendela beruas di sisi kanan kasur tidurnya. Ia sipitkan kedua netra _Hawk Eye_ miliknya dan mengerutkan dahi dengan tampang berpikir. Yang kini ia lihat adalah seorang dewi dari bulan yang mengenakan dress berwarna putih polos–tersenyum padanya sambil mengetuk kaca jendela.

Yah. Semua itu akan menjadi sempurna jika gadis itu tidak menunjukkan kartu berwarna merah di genggaman tangannya yang bebas dari tugas mengetuk jendela.

Mendadak Takao langsung ingat bagaimana sepak-terjangnya hari ini hanya agar ia bisa pulang ke rumahnya. Ia ingat dengan jelas bagaimana Shin-chan hampir saja menelantarkan dirinya ketika ia merengek di telfon meminta Shin-chan datang dan menyelamatkannya dari bencana kelaparan dan ancaman menjadi anak jalanan–akibat dari hilangnya kartu laknat berwarna merah itu. Kartu yang membuatnya bisa melewati palang kereta api.

Tanpa menunggu aba – aba apapun, pemuda dengan nama kecil Kazunari itu melesat keluar dari kamarnya, keluar dari apartemennya, demi menemui belahan jiwa di apartemen sebelah.

Oh, yeah, _Train Card_ miliknya tentu saja.

 _ **TOK…TOK…TOK…**_

 _ **TOK…TOK…TOK…**_

"Naoko – chan, bisa kumohon bukakan pintunya? Naoko – chan?" Naoko tentu saja sudah siap siaga membukakan pintu ber-password miliknya dengan senyuman manis dewi dari bulan yang siap ia tunjukkan pada pemilik kartu kereta api di tangannya.

Pintu berbahan kayu akhirnya dibuka secara perlahan, dan gadis yang tadi disangka sebagai dewi dari bulan oleh seorang oknum bernama Takao kini entah mengapa terlihat seperti sesosok iblis di balik selimut–dengan seringai mautnya yang kini bahkan terlihat seperti senyuman malaikat. Hoho… dasar wanita ular…

"Ada perlu apa kemari malam – malam, Takao – san?" Kenapa juga Ruri harus mengenakan bahasa formal seperti ini, padahal hampir tiap malam ia selalu merutuki tetangga sebelahnya dan mengatakan Bakao Bakao sebanyak seratus kali sebelum tidur. Eh? Apa itu? Semacam ritual menghitung dombakah?

Bayangkan saja jika sebelum tidur kau menutup matamu dan menghitung Takao yang melompati pagar secara terus menerus. Ooh… ritual menghitung Takao. Bisa ditiru sepertinya.

"Naoko – chan, kumohon ini masalah serius." Takao benar – benar ingin menyobek mulut gadis di hadapannya sekarang juga. Senyuman iblis itu sungguh membuat Takao mabuk kepalang.

"Kau ingin mampir dulu? Sekedar duduk – duduk dan meminum teh?" Naoko menyingkir sedikit dari jalan masuk menuju apartemennya, masih misteri apa sebenarnya niat Naoko bersikap seperti ini di hadapan Takao.

"N-Naoko – chan, aku tahu kau tahu alasanku berada di sini…"

"Ooh… maksudmu karena ini?" Naoko mengambil kartu berwarna merah dari saku dress imut miliknya, senyuman manis masih terus terlukis di bibirnya–tidak pudar barang sedetikpun. Takao memutar bola matanya sejenak sebelum kembali memfokuskan netranya pada gadis berwajah oriental asia di hadapannya.

Sejenak ia longgarkan fokusnya hingga melirik singkat kartu merah miliknya. Sepertinya hukum karma memang benar adanya, salahkan ia dan kenakalannya tidak mau mengembalikan kartu kependudukan tetangga sebelah yang cantik nan manis itu sehingga kini ia dijebak dalam situasi yang mengerikan seperti ini.

"Naoko – chan, bisa kau kembalikan kartu itu sekarang?"

"Kenapa?" Ruri kembali menutupi pintu masuk dengan tubuhnya yang langsing, dari balik tubuhnya ia raba – raba kenop pintu dengan tangan kanannya–sebisa mungkin agar Takao tidak melihat tangannya.

"Kenapa aku harus mengembalikannya sekarang?" Gadis bersurai caramel itu meneruskan kalimat rumpangnya. Dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang jawabannya tidak dimengerti kedua pihak.

"Naoko – chan, ini masalah antara hidup dan mati." Halah, Takao lebay.

"Ne, Takao – san, kau tahu? _I think you're right, We don't need license to drive a sandwich. But you… you do need this card to ride a train._ "

 **BLAMM!**

Hanya dengan sekali hentakan keras pada pintu kayu apartemen Naoko Ruri. Kini dua makhluk hidup berpredikat _senpai-kouhai_ itu telah terpisahkan di dua ruang yang berbeda.

.

.

.

Another chapter for 'License to Drive a Sandwich' finished! Hoorayy!

Yey, terima kasih banyak untuk semua pembaca dan review menyegarkan kalian, sungguh menggetarkan kalbu dan merasuki alam bawah sadar Aya. Aya sangat senang melihat segala bentuk apresiasi kalian kepada karya abal dari author yang otaknya gesrek macam Aya.

Tak lupa tentunya Aya 'kan terus megharapkan segala review, fave, dan follow dari para reader sekalian.

Thanks for your time!

Salam Hangat,

Nakashima Aya


	4. Chapter 4

License to Drive a Sandwich  
Karya : Nakashima Aya

* * *

 **Summary :** Pada suatu zaman, hiduplah seorang putri dan seorang pangeran. Mereka hidup bahagia di bawah perlindungan kerajaan dan dengan cinta yang tertanam pada masing – masing individu. Namun, semua itu berubah saat sang penyihir menyerang kebahagia–Dan sepertinya narasinya ketuker deh. Ehem… Ehem…

Kisah ini dimulai dari sebuah kotak kado berwarna merah dan sebuah kartu penuh tanda tanya yang saling berpindah tangan.

 **Disclaimer :** OC dan storyline ber-hak cipta Nakashima Aya.

 **Genre :** Romance, Friendship, Humor.

 **Warning :** OC, OOC!, OOT!, Typo(s), UniversityAU!, Takao Kazunari X OC (Naoko Ruri).

.

.

.

 **Sekedar Lewat~**

Ini balasan untuk review chapter kemarin yah, maafkan saya yang begitu PHP dan update lama huhu :')

Ai and August 19 : Haii~ Aww makasih banyaak, ganyangka dapet pujian buat cerita abal ini. Tenang aja, Naoko gabakal jadi tokoh harem kok, dia hanya akan menjadi one and only milik Takao :3

siapa hayo aku : Siapa hayo aku-san XD Lucu sekali namanya uwuw. Makasih banyak reviewnyaa, TakaNao bagus jugak nih. Asyique XD

.

.

.

 _Please Enjoy to Read!_

.

.

.

 **4 of 10**

" _Ouououou… Baby, Baby, Baby, oooh yeah. Baby, Baby, Baby, nooo ouwh_ ~"

Jika kalian berpikir ini adalah suara tetangga sebelah yang berponi belah tengah, maka kalian salah besar, karena hari ini tokoh utama kita, Naoko Ruri yang sedang mempersembahkan nyanyian merdu pada kita semua. Sebuah suara hati yang sungguh menggetarkan kalbu.

Rambut digelung ke atas, pakaian sekedarnya ala rumahan, dan tentunya dengan apron merah muda menghiasi bagian depan tubuhnya, Naoko Ruri kini sedang melakukan sesuatu di dapur apartemennya. Berhubung besok adalah hari valentine, Ruri berniat membuat banyak coklat untuk ia berikan pada kawan-kawannya di kampus. Dan juga pada mungkin beberapa fansnya yang beruntung–toh dengan ia membagikan coklat maka popularitasnya akan bertambah. Ho ho ho sebuah ide jenius dari otak cerdas bawaan Naoko Papa.

Namun, bukan itu saja ide cemerlang Ruri untuk merayakan hari valentine. Ia berencana memberikan sebuah coklat penuh cinta pada tetangga sebelahnya yang terkenal paling tampan seapartemen. Seketika Takao memakan coklatnya yang penuh bubuk cinta berwarna merah dan… JACKPOT! Takao Anda Beruntung! Anda mendapatkan coklat spesial isi cabai dari gadis idola Universitas Naoko Ruri! Banzai! Banzai!

"Sungguh, kau memang jenius, Ruri. Aku sungguh bangga padamu." Ruri berbicara pada dirinya sendiri dengan nada penuh kebanggaan. Mendadak author takut jika kejiwaan Ruri agak terganggu.

Lanjut.

Ruri tidak akan membuat coklat yang ribet untuk kawan-kawannya, toh model coklat apapun yang ia berikan semua orang pasti senang. Ruri memutuskan untuk sekedar membuat Chocolate Truffle untuk mereka semua–kawan dan para fans yang mencintainya. Tenang saja, Ruri hanya akan membuat satu coklat spesial yang tentunya ia peruntukkan kepada tetangganya tercinta. Ruri benar-benar merasa menjadi gadis paling jenius saat ini.

Ruri membuat bulatan-bulatan kecil dan melapisinya dengan _oreo crumbs_ , sebisa mungkin ia akan membuat coklatnya terlihat seenak mungkin–untuk menambah popularitas katanya.

Dan dengan tampang ceria Naoko Ruri mampu menyelesaikan semua coklatnya, coklat pertemanan maupun _honmei chocolate_ nya.

.

.

.

Namanya Takao Kazunari, pemuda ganteng berponi belah tengah yang tinggal di apartemen distrik perbelanjaan nomer 018. Seorang mahasiswa lelaki tulen berumur 20 yang kini menginjak sebagai angkatan ketiga jurusan hukum Universitas Todai.

Dan pemuda berambut kehijauan di sebelahnya adalah Midorima Shintarou. Pemuda yang kerap kali dipanggil Shin-chan ini adalah seorang mahasiswa pada angkatan yang sama dengan Takao, berumah kedua di Fakultas Kedokteran Universitas Todai. Namun, sebenarnya penjelasan muluk-muluk mengenai Midorima ini tidak begitu berguna, toh kali ini Shin-chan hanya berperan sebagai figuran ganteng di sini.

"Shin-chan, hari ini valentine ya?" Takao basa-basi dulu. Namun, tentu saja Midorima hanya dengan mendengar kode-kode dari Takao langsung mengerti arah pembicaraan ini akan berlabuh di mana.

"Ya. Hari ini valentine. Kau masih tidak mendapat coklat?" Midorima menaikkan kacamata bergagang hijau miliknya dengan tangan berbalut perban. Masih dipertanyakan mengapa _three-pointer_ generasi keajaiban masih mengenakan perban itu padahal ia sudah terbilang tidak pernah memainkan bola oranye basket lagi.

"Ha Ha Ha… _Hidoi yo_ , Shin-chan. Jadi, seperti biasanya 'kan?" Takao kedip-kedip tidak jelas ke arah Midorima. Sang megane gantengpun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, prihatin dengan keadaan kawannya yang terlalu lama sendiri ini. Singkatnya, Takao jones akut.

"I-Ini bukan berarti aku p-peduli atau bagaimana. Hanya saja, sudah m-menjadi rutinitas saja untukku m-melakukannya."

Takao terkikik mendengar jawaban kawan baiknya yang sudah biasa ia dengar itu. Sungguh Takao sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan sikap ketsundereannya yang entah kapan akan terobati. Ngomong-ngomong soal valentine, Takao jadi harap-harap cemas apakah tahun ini ia akan mendapatkan coklat atau tidak. Haah… sungguh akan sangat menyenangkan jika ia bisa mendapatkan setidaknya satu saja coklat tahun ini.

Harapan langsung muncul di hati lebar Takao tatkala sebuah pemandangan indah terlihat di pucuk matanya. Seorang gadis manis yang sangat familiar di memori Takao tengah membagi-bagikan coklat dengan senyum merekah terpatri di wajah manisnya. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Takao langsung berlari meninggalkan kawannya yang tinggi-berkacamata demi sepotong coklat buatan sang idola kampus.

"NAOKO-CHWAAAN!" Takao datang dan seenaknya meletakkan dagunya di atas kepala Ruri. Sontak Ruri menatap _sweatdrop_ kakak kelasnya yang kelewat ajaib itu. Ooh… sungguh kapan Ruri bisa bebas dari cowok berponi terbelah dua itu? Kenapa pemuda itu terus menempel padanya di rumah maupun di kampus?

"Takao-san, berat. Bisa kau menyingkir dari kepalaku?"

"Aah~ Tapi ini sangat nyaman, Naoko-chan." Ahahaha… perempatan imajiner muncul di pelipis Naoko Ruri. Kesabarannya sungguh di ambang batas.

"Takao-san, menyingkir."

"Kalau begitu mana coklat untukku?" Takao masih kukuh mempertahankan posisinya. Ruri berjanji jika urusannya meningkatkan kepopuleran sudah selesai, ia akan mengurusi kakak kelasnya yang manja setengah mati ini. Lihat saja nanti, Bakao-senpai.

"Gomenasai, Takao-san. Tapi kurasa aku tidak membawa coklat bagianmu. Aku sungguh minta maaf, Takao-san."

Kenapa Ruri berbicara dengan bahasa yang sebegitu formalnya pada Takao? Tentu saja karena semua fansnya masih berada di hadapannya saat ini. Iya, mereka yang mengantri mendapat coklat penuh cinta dari Naoko Ruri. Takao mah sabar ya, dia tahu diri kok untuk tidak merusak reputasi Ruri lebih jauh. Tapi… usil sedikit tidak masalah 'kan?

"Jaa… kutunggu hadiahnya untukku nanti di rumah, _darling_." ujar Takao seraya berlalu dari hadapan Ruri dan para fansnya–setelah ia melahirkan sebuah kesalahpahaman baru.

"Eh? EEH? _D-Darling_?"

.

.

.

Saat ini, Naoko Ruri sedang bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Apakah ia benar-benar harus memberikan coklat itu pada Takao atau tidak. Bisa dipastikan si Bakao itu akan kegirangan setengah mati ketika menerima coklat spesial dari Ruri yang penuh cinta itu, namun bisa dipastikan pula bahwa Ruri akan kelewat girang ketika Takao akhirnya memakan coklat pemberiannya yang dibuat dengan penuh perasaan dari lubuk hati Ruri yang terdalam.

Sungguh, Ruri butuh pencerahan saat ini. Tapi kalau tidak ia berikan pada Takao harus ia berikan pada siapa coklatnya, atau lebih tepatnya harus ia apakan coklatnya.

"Haah…" Mau tidak mau helaan nafas panjang keluar dari mulut Naoko Ruri. Dirinya hanya mampu merebah diri di kamarnya yang serba warna _peach_ itu. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna keemasan, dan sekali lagi ia merasa kesal karenanya. Ruri masih kukuh mempertahankan bawah lebih baik atapnya dicat warna tosca-oranye dengan tambahan gambar awan-awan atau bintang agar lebih cantik.

Ruri beranjak dari kasur _one-size_ miliknya yang nyaman dan melangkahkan kaki keluar dari ruang kamar ukuran tatami 3X3 tersebut. Menuju dapur apartemen yang terbilang cukup mewah untuk apartemen kelas rata – rata seperti yang ia tempati, gadis itu membuka kulkas dua pintu dan mengambil sebuah bingkisan berbentuk hati berwarna merah yang telah dibungkus sedemikian rupa sehingga terlihat sangat rapi dan menawan. Bahkan terdapat kartu ucapan yang terikat dengan tali pembungkus dari bingkisan tersebut.

Senyuman manis kembali terpatri di bibir Ruri, antara senyuman malaikat dan seringai iblis yang entah bagaimana kini saling bergelut untuk memperebutkan posisi di bibir Naoko Ruri. Masih menempatkan fokus pada bingkisan manis tersebut, ia menghela nafas, dan sekali lagi memikirkan kembali keputusannya untuk memberikan bingkisan ini pada tetangga sebelah adalah sebuah keputusan yang tepat atau tidak.

 _ **Kriing… Kriing…**_

Suara _smartphone_ membuat gadis beriris hazel itu tersentak kaget, terbangun dari lamuannya mengenai keputusan sakral pemberian coklat pada tetangga sebelah yang diam-diam pernah ia kagumi ketampanannya–dulu ketika Ruri belum tahu jika Takao adalah pemuda bodoh penggila lagu metal. Dengan setengah kesal, gadis itu merayapkan tangannya menjelajahi kantung di bajunya, mencari-cari benda yang menimbulkan suara gaduh beberapa waktu ke belakang.

"Moshi-moshii~" Ruri menadakan kata-katanya, menyambut siapapun yang berada di sisi lain handphone bertema _hello kitty_ miliknya.

" _Moshi-moshi, Ruri-chan?"_

"Eh? Hana? Doushitano?"

" _Ne ne, aku berhasil memberikan coklat pada Akashi-senpai! Huwaaa, aku sungguh senaang!"_

"E-Eh? USO! Kapan? Kapan kau memberikannya?" Ruri setengah berteriak sambil menatap layar ponselnya, seakan-akan Hana benar-benar berada di sana dan mampu melihat tatapan terkejut yang dilayangkan Ruri.

" _Hehehe… Aku berhasil memberikannya tepat setelah ia berlatih basket. Untung saja saat itu sudah tidak banyak orang lain yang ingin memberikan coklat padanya, jadi aku bisa menatap Akashi-senpai secara langsung dan memberikan coklatku padanya. Huwaa, dan dia tersenyum padaku Ruri-chaan! My life all complete now~"_ Ruri terkikik geli mendengar cerita Hana.

"Mou, aku bangga padamu, Hana."

" _Ruri-chan, kau juga harus segera memberikan coklat pada senpai tetangga sebelahmu yang tampan itu. Aku mendoakanmu. Ganbatte ne!"_

 _ **KLIK.**_

"C-Chotto! Hana? S-Siapa pula yang mau memberikan coklat pada–" Namun terlambat, Hana sudah mematikan saluran telfonnya secara sepihak agar ia tidak mendengar elakan Ruri atau alasan apapun keluar dari bibir gadis manis itu.

Memang benar, jika akhir-akhir ini Ruri sudah mulai akrab dengan Hana. Hanya dengan Hana, semenjak ia menceritakan perihal Takao yang tinggal di sebelah rumah pada Hana. Dan Hana juga menjadi lebih terbuka pada Ruri, ia mengatakan bahwa Mika dan Aika yang notabene merupakan saudara kembar itu tidak terlalu menyukai Ruri. Singkatnya, mereka berteman dengan Ruri hanya karena gadis bersurai coklat itu adalah seorang idola kampus sejak semester pertama ia menginjakkan kaki di tanah fakultas hukum Universitas Todai. Dan entah mengapa Mika serta Aika sedikit demi sedikit terlihat menjauhi mereka berdua, sehingga otomatis Hana dan Ruri lebih sering menghabiskan waktu berdua saja. Yah, ini bukan berarti Hana dan Ruri peduli dengan dua saudara kembar itu, jadi Ruri dan Hana memilih membiarkan saja mereka berdua melakukan apapun sesuka mereka.

Kembali ke topik awal, Ruri kembali memfokuskan pandangan pada bingkisan manis berbentuk hati tersebut. Mungkin akan sangat mubazir jika ia tidak memberikan coklat ini setelah segala perjuangan dan pengorbanan yang ia lakukan untuk membuatnya.

"HUWAAA! SHIN-CHAN HENTIKAAN! NANTI BISA RUSAAK!" Ruri memicingkan kedua iris matanya dengan bingung, apalagi yang dilakukan tetangga sebelahnya itu sekarang?

Gadis bermarga Naoko itu kembali melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar tidurnya, salah satu dari sekian tempat terfavorit Naoko Ruri. Ia berjongkok pada sisi seberang ranjang tidurnya, sebisa mungkin menempatkan diri tidak terlihat dari ruang sisi lain jendela–namun masih berusaha agar ia dapat melihat ke ruang di balik jendela berbingkai kayu ulasan putih di hadapannya.

Ruri bisa melihat dengan jelas seorang pemuda bersurai kehijauan yang menggunakan kacamata, tengah memainkan sebuah gitar metalik berwarna biru mengkilat. Tentu saja Ruri mengenali siapa itu, _Midorima Shintarou_ yang rumornya adalah salah satu dari jajaran generasi pelangi yang diketuai Akashi-senpai. Kalau Ruri tidak salah, Aika pernah membicarakan pemuda hijau ini, katanya Midorima itu anak fakultas kedokteran–dan Aika juga bilang bahwa pemuda itu agak tsundere. Meskipun sebenarnya Ruri tidak terlalu memahami makna kata tsundere dalam kamus besar kebahasaan.

 _Hey, Ruri adalah anak fakultas hukum! Bukan seorang kutu buku sastra yang harus bisa menghafalkan arti harfiah ratusan kata dalam kamus besar hanya agar bisa naik ke semester lanjutan._

Masih memfokuskan netra hazel pada kaca dua arah dalam kamarnya, sekali lagi Ruri mendapati individu lain yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar. Takao Kazunari masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang penuh poster band metal dengan keadaan _topless_. Oh… Ruri sedikit demi sedikit menjauh dari jendela berwarna putih tersebut. Mencoba sebisa mungkin tidak menimbulkan suara dan membuat orang-orang yang berada di dunia di balik jendela tidak menyadari bahwa ia baru saja memata-matai mereka.

Ruri berhasil keluar dari kamarnya dengan selamat, ia mengambil nafas kelegaan dan duduk manis di sofa beludru kesayangannya. Tidak lupa memeluk bantal beludru yang kini sudah terlihat agak lapuk–terlalu banyak dipeluk.

' . .GOD!' Naoko Ruri sudah tidak lagi mempertahakan ekspresi caktiknya yang biasa ia tampilkan jika ia berada di kampus atau saat ia bertemu tetangga-tetangga sekitar apartemen.

Mendadak baying-bayang Takao dan bagian atas tubuhnya yang sungguh membentuk roti sobek membuat Ruri tersipu sendiri. Ruri merasa hina, ini sama saja dengan ia mengintip Takao melalui jendela kamarnya. NO NO NO! Kenapa juga Takao harus _topless_ seperti itu? Lagipula di sana kan ada Midorima juga. T-tunggu… Tunggu dulu…

"A-Apa yang dilakukan si Bakao dan Midorima-senpai dalam sebuah ruang tertutup dan apalagi dalam keadaan Takao yang tidak memakai pakaian bagian atasnya." Sekali lagi, wajah Ruri memerah. Membayangkan hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya ia bayangkan, hal yang hanya dipikirkan para _fujoshi_ dengan tingkat keakutan stadium 4.

Oke cukup.

Ruri harus meluruskan kesalah-pahaman ini. Ruri harus tahu apa yang mereka lakukan atau Ruri akan membocorkan rahasia tersebut.

Setelah memantabkan hati, Ruri bergegas menyahut sweaternya yang berwarna krim dan menguncir rambutnya yang seperti warna batangan coklat menjadi satu ponytail tinggi. Tidak lupa ia menyahut bingkisan berbentuk hati tersebut dengan satu sahutan cepat. Segera ketika semua yang ia butuhkan telah berada dalam jangkauan, gadis beriris hazel tersebut bergegas keluar dari apartemennya yang nyaman. Menuju apartemen sebelah yang memiliki nomor 018.

"Huft… Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali! Ganbatte, Ruri!"

 _ **BRAAK…**_

Baru saja ia mengangkat tangan kanannya, hendak mengetuk pintu berbahan kayu willow tersebut, seorang pemuda berkacamata dengan surai kehijauannya yang mempesona membuka pintu tersebut dengan satu hentakan keras.

"A-Ah… E-Etto…" Ruri gelagapan, tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. Memang susah mengakuinya, tapi yang ingin Ruri temui saat ini adalah Takao bukan kakak kelasnya yang satu ini.

Midorima hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan ' _kau siapa? Apa maumu disini?_ ' dengan aura-aura aneh yang membuat Ruri merasa bergidik dan ingin segera pulang ke apartemennya sendiri. Seakan-akan Ruri sudah mengganggu waktunya berdua dengan Takao, dan Midorima secara halus ingin mengusirnya dari sini.

Jujur saja, Ruri bukanlah anak penakut, namun rasa kebersalahan dalam diri gadis itu tatkala ia mengintip momen mereka berdua membuat gadis ini ingin melarikan diri sekarang juga. Namun, bukannya melangkahkan kaki pergi dari sini, Ruri memilih menatap balik iris hijau dibalik kacamata tebal khas sang _three-pointer_ generasi keajaiban.

Entah selama berapa menit keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain, tidak ada yang berusaha mengalihkan pandangan dari netra yang terpatri pada fokus pandangan masing-masing. Baik Midorima maupun Ruri sebenarnya hanya tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, atau bicara apa. Walaupun kedua belah pihak sama-sama saling beranggapan bahwa lawan menatapnya terlihat kesal atau jengkel melihatnya.

"Eh? Shin-chan? Kenapa tidak berangkat pulang?" Midorima menoleh ke sisi belakang tubuhnya, menampilkan Takao yang kini sudah mengenakan kaos santai khas dirinya ketika berada di rumah. Ruri mendapati dirinya yang terbilang tidak terlalu tinggi, tidak bisa melihat sosok tetangganya yang tampan itu, hanya mampu mencerna kata-kata Takao yang ia nilai cukup janggal. Bagaimana bisa Takao mengatakan berangkat pulang? Bukankah kata berangkat dan pulang adalah dua kata yang saling bertolak belakang? Ruri sungguh tidak mengerti.

"Kau… ada tamu." Midorima hanya mengatakan tiga butir kata tersebut sebelum ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari apartemen kawan baiknya itu. Ia pikir lebih cepat ia pergi lebih baik, mungkin saja gadis yang datang ke apartemen Takao itu butuh waktu berdua dengan Takao.

Takao sungguh kegirangan, melihat tamu yang disebut Midorima tadi sejatinya adalah sang idola kampus yang tinggal tepat di sebelah apartemennya.

"Naokooo-chaaan~ Ada perlu apa kemarii?" Ruri hanya mendengus setengah kesal setengah bingung harus mengatakan apa. Ia sembunyikan baik-baik bingkisan berharganya di balik punggung. Pokoknya Takao tidak boleh melihat bingkisan itu sebelum saatnya.

"Y-Yang tadi… itu… u-umm..." masih gelagapan mencari kata-kata, gadis itu sesekali memainkan pucuk rambutnya menggunakan satu tangan, menggunakan sisi manisnya sebagai idola kampus demi menutupi kegugupannya.

"Ah… Shin-chan? Kenapa dengan Shin-chan?" Takao hanya mengedipkan mata tidak jelas. Terlalu bingung dengan maksud kedatangan tetangganya yang kelewat cantik ini ke apartemennya.

"A-Ah… Bagaimana ya? D-dia… itu… N-Nidorima-senpai itu… p-p-pa-PACARMU?" Ruri menutup kedua matanya dengan rasa takut yang berlebih berlabuh di hatinya. Bahkan saking gugupnya, ia tidak sadar bahwa ia salah menyebut nama marga Midorima menjadi Nidorima.

Takao tentu saja tertawa sangat keras hingga ia bisa saja dibilang gila jika tidak ada Ruri di hadapannya saat ini. Bagaimana bisa gadis itu menyimpulkan bahwa Shin-chan adalah pacarnya? Mereka 'kan sama-sama laki-laki. Dan juga bahkan ia menyebut nama marganya Nidorima. Sungguh Takao tidak bisa berhenti tertawa saat ini.

Pemuda dengan poni belah tengah badai itu memegangi perutnya yang mulai terasa kram, efek dari kebahagiaan yang timbul akibat tawa yang berlebihan. Tidak menyadari bahwa gadis di hadapannya mulai mengerucutkan bibir kesal, merasa tidak dihargai karena Takao menertawakannya dan juga tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"B-Bukan begitu… Ahahahaha… H-hanya saja… Aku dan… Ahahahaha Shin-chan sudah mengenal sejak SMA. Jadi kita tidak mungkin berpacaran, lagipula aku ini bukan gay, Naoko-chan." Takao menyeka air mata yang keluar dari sudut kelopak matanya. Sungguh ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang menyebutnya dan Midorima berpacaran.

"D-Demo… kau…dan dia… lalu… AAAHHH! Tidak tahu ah!" Naoko malah mendorong bingkisan yang beberapa menit lalu ia sembunyikan dengan sangat hati-hati tepat di dada bidang sang pemilik nama kecil Kazunari. Dengan wajah yang memerahnya sudah melebihi batas, Ruri menggembungkan pipinya karena dua alasan. Malu dan tersipu.

"Eh? Naoko-chan? I-Ini…"

"S-Sebaiknya kau menerimanya, karena aku sudah susah payah membuatkannya khusus untukmu. Jaa, Konbanwa." Ruri langsung berlari kembali ke apartemennya, mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk menstabilkan degup jantungnya yang terlalu berlebihan. Mendadak Ruri terlihat seperti gadis tsun-tsun.

Takao dengan hati berbunga-bunga menutup pintu apartemennya rapat-rapat, masih tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari bingkisan berbentuk hati yang baru saja ia terima. Coklat pertama yang ia terima berasal dari gadis paling cantik yang pernah ia kenal di dunia ini. Ooh… sepertinya Tuhan memang sudah menjodohkan mereka berdua. Bolehkah jika Takao berharap gadis itu menyukainya?

Takao menepis pemikiran-pemikiran aneh dalam benaknya. Ia langkahkan kaki menuju ruang tengah apartemennya yang berisi dua buah sofa one-size dan duduk di salah satunya. Ia perhatikan bingkisan tersebut masih dengan binar kebahagiaan terpatri di matanya. Ia buka pita pembungkus bingkisan tersebut dan membuka kardus dengan bentuk hati yang mendasari bentuk coklat yang ia peroleh. Waw, bahkan Ruri membubuhkan tanda tangannya di pojok coklat penuh cinta tersebut. Ah, Takao jadi makin cinta deh sama tetangga cantiknya itu.

"Jaa… Ittadakimasu~" Takao memotong coklat tersebut dalam satu potongan besar, tidak mengantisipasi bahwa sebenarnya Ruri sudah menambakan bahan tambahan pada coklat yang ia buat untuk Takao.

"Eh? Baru pertama kali aku merasakan coklat seperti ini… Naoko-chan benar-benar tahu seleraku ya~"

 _Oh… sepertinya pilihanmu memasukkan bubuk cabai di dalam coklat adalah kesalahan Ruri. Kesalahan yang amat besar…_

.

.

.

Yo yo! Chapter 4 selesai!

Akhirnya setelah sekian perjuangan yang sangat besar yang telah dilakukan Aya di medan perang a.k.a rumah nenek terbayar sudah. Selesai juga chapter keempat dari serial 'License to Drive a Sandwich' yang dipopulerkan oleh Takao Kazunari sang hawk eye :3 Sekali lagi Aya harus meminta maaf atas jeda waktunya yang begitu lama dalam merealisasikan ffn ini dari chapter sebelumnya, hontouni gomenasai /bungkuk/

Oh, Aya hampir lupa. Terima kasih kepada reader sekalian yang sudah menyempatkan waktu membaca ffn ini disela-sela waktu sibuk kalian semua. Hontouni arigatou gozaimasu~

Aya tidak memaksa kalian untuk memberikan review atau fave, lagipula kalian membaca karangan ini sudah berarti kalian memberikan apresiasi pada Aya. Sore ja, mata nee!

Salam Hangat,

Nakashima Aya


	5. Chapter 5

License to Drive a Sandwich  
Karya : Nakashima Aya

* * *

 **Summary :** Pada suatu zaman, hiduplah seorang putri dan seorang pangeran. Mereka hidup bahagia di bawah perlindungan kerajaan dan dengan cinta yang tertanam pada masing – masing individu. Namun, semua itu berubah saat sang penyihir menyerang kebahagia–Dan sepertinya narasinya ketuker deh. Ehem… Ehem…

Kisah ini dimulai dari sebuah kotak kado berwarna merah dan sebuah kartu penuh tanda tanya yang saling berpindah tangan.

 **Disclaimer :** OC dan storyline ber-hak cipta Nakashima Aya.

 **Genre :** Romance, Friendship, Humor.

 **Warning :** OC, OOC!, OOT!, Typo(s), UniversityAU!, Takao Kazunari X OC (Naoko Ruri).

.

.

.

 _Please Enjoy to Read!_

.

.

.

 **5 of 10**

Takao itu bukan sembarang pemuda tampan yang sempat jago basket dan mendadak khilaf lalu menjadi seorang anak fakultas hukum yang rajin dan disayangi guru. Takao itu unik. Ia memiliki rambut dengan poni belah tengah yang disisir rapi hingga kedua belahannya terlihat sama yang satu dengan lainnya, ia juga penyuka musik metal dikala kini musik semacam itu sudah mulai surut peminatnya. Namun yang paling unik dari Takao adalah bagaimana pemuda itu masih bisa selamat setelah memakan sebuah coklat berisi bubuk cabai dan ia merasa bahwa coklat itu sangatlah lezat.

Di sisi sebelah kiri Takao, seorang pemuda jangkung mengenakan kacamata berjalan bersisian dengan sang _hero_ dalam _shoujo-fanfiction_ ini. Mereka berdua sudah terkenal sebagai sahabat sehati-sejiwa-sependeritaan, walaupun tidak pernah memiliki julukan semacam cahaya-bayangan, Takao dan Midorima tentunya memilki _teamwork_ yang juga sangat hebat. Seperti hari ini, keduanya saling bahu-membahu dalam memberikan saran dan kritik untuk mencarikan hadiah _white day_. Ohohoho jadi hari ini _white day_ toh, pantas saja Takao dari tadi nyengir-nyengir gak jelas.

"Ne ne, Shin-chan, bagaimana kalau bunga?" Takao mengacungkan jari telunjuknya, menunjukkan sisi antusiasme dalam diri sang poni belah tengah.

"Tidak. Sudah kubilang, belikan saja lucky-item untuknya."

"Tapi aku tidak tahu tanggal lahirnya, Shiin-chaaaan~" Takao hanya memberengut, kesal dengan jawaban kawannya itu yang terkesan monoton. Kok si Midorima ini gaada ide lain sih untuk memberi balasan _valentine_? Kalo gak _lucky-item_ ya benda keberuntungan. Apa bedanya coba? Kan Takao ingin memberikan balasan _white day_ yang berbeda dan sangaat spesial untuk belahan jiwanya. Iih… Takao sebel deh! Sebel! Sebel!

Sekali lagi Takao melirik sinis pemuda berpredikat 'mahasiswa terbaik kedokteran' tersebut dengan tatapan kesal. Midorima ini entah bagaimana tidak berminat membalas gadis-gadis yang memberinya coklat, maklum sih memang yang memberinya coklat banyak, setidaknya ia bisa memberi balasan permen atau apa yang murah 'kan? Dan disini ia malah meminta bantuan Midorima untuk memilihkan hadiah _white day_ yang cocok untuk Naoko-chan tercinta. Seharusnya ia mengajak Akashi saja tadi.

"Ne, Shin-chan, boneka bagaimana? Bagus 'kan?" Sebuah ide klasik memang, menghadiahkan bunga dan boneka untuk seorang gadis. Namun lebih baik jika Takao memberikan kado klasik seperti ini, sebelum ide gila muncul dalam otaknya seperti memberi seperangkat alat pembersih toilet untuk tetangga baru. JENIUS!

Tenang saja, author tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Takao tidak boleh membawakan hadiah receh seperti itu pada Ruri-chan tersayang.

Pemuda itu melayangkan tatapan matanya mengelilingi distrik perbelanjaan dengan iris terpicing, namun matanya langsung berkilat tatkala mendapati sebuah benda asing yang mampu menarik perhatiannya.

"Itu dia! Aku akan memberikan itu pada Naoko-chan!"

.

.

.

Namanya Naoko Ruri. Gadis berumur 19 yang kini tengah dibombardir hadiah hanya karena ia membagikan coklat pertemanan di hari valentine. Padahal yang ia berikan pada mereka bukanlah _honmei chocolate_.

Dan di sinilah dia, dengan tumpukan hadiah yang ia letakkan secara kasar di sebuah kardus yang diberikan Hana padanya. Di depan apartemennya yang bernomor 017, ia letakkan tumpukan hadiah yang sempat menutupi jarak pandangnya itu di sisi kanan kaki jenjang miliknya yang terbungkus stocking berwarna kulit. Dirabanya saku dress peach miliknya untuk mencari kartu kunci pembuka pintu elektrik berpassword di apartemen setengah berkelas miliknya, seketika ia memasukkan password singkatnya, pintu elektrik itupun terbuka secara ajaib.

Mengambil kembali kardus berhadiah miliknya, Ruri menitikan jalannya kedua kaki memasuki apartemen. Ia bahkan tidak sempat menutup pintu apartemennya, dan hanya menendang pintu tersebut yang tentunya tidak menutup secara penuh–menimbulkan celah sedikit antara pintu dengan dinding sebelahnya.

"Aah… Lelahnyaa…" Setelah menaruh tumpukan hadiahnya di dekat lemari sepatunya, ia melempar diri pada sofa beludru biru favoritnya dan menatap langit-langit. Namun bukannya kembali memikirkan ulang pemikiran mengenai warna langit-langit yang abstrak, ia lebih memilih memikirkan apakah Takao Kazunari sang tetangga sebelah itu akan memberinya hadiah _white day_ yang spesial atau tidak? Awas saja jika hadiah darinya tidak lebih baik dari hadiah-hadiah yang ia tumpuk di atas kardus tersebut.

Menggosok-gosokkan pipi pada beludru lembut favoritnya, rasa nyaman menyeruak bersamaan dengan tangan kanan yang berhasil menggapai remote AC. Ruri menekan tombol ON pada remote kecil berwarna putih tersebut dan mengeluarkan gumaman kenyamanan sekali lagi.

 _Merebah diri sambil menikmati dinginnya udara AC memang yang terbaik._

Namun, zona kenyamanan itu mendadak berakhir tatkala otak Naoko Ruri yang terbilang cukupan itu membesitkan sebuah pemikiran mengenai kala tetangga sebelah mungkin akan datang ke rumahnya dan memberikan hadiah _white day_. Dan jika hal itu benar-benar akan terjadi, maka saat ini Naoko Ruri berada dalam keadaan paling tidak prima untuk bertemu _bachelor_ tetangga sebelah yang masuk dalam list calon-suami-yang-mungkin-diperhitungkan untuk-kedepannya.

"Aku harus mandi!" Memantabkan diri untuk beranjak dari sofa beludru nyaman, Ruri langsung mengambil kuncir abu-abu yang biasa ia letakkan di meja kopi dan langsung menjalankan kaki-kakinya yang terbiasa mengenakan _high heels_ itu menuju kamar mandi di dalam ruang tidurnya.

Tidak perlu waktu yang lama bagi Ruri untuk bebersih diri, toh ia sudah mempelajari seni mandi kilat, sesaat sebelum ia tinggal sendiri–demi jaminan agar tidak terlambat masuk kelas pagi.

Sehingga kini gadis itu sudah kembali duduk manis di sofa beludru sambil menggosokkan pipinya pada bantal berbahan sama dengan senyum kenyamanan terpatri manis pada bibirnya yang dilapisi _lip-gloss_. Maklum, Ruri sudah siap bertemu Takao sekarang juga, walau yang dinanti-nanti kini masih sibuk kencan bersama Shin-chan demi mencarikan kado untuknya.

 _Haaahh… Tiduran di sofa memang yang paling nyamaan…_

.

.

.

Dengan hati penuh bunga, Takao Kazunari berjalan sambil melompat-lompat dari stasiun kereta bawah tanah menuju apartemennya–perlu diketahui bahwa ia menyeret Midorima turun di stasiun yang sama dengannya karena ia masih belum menggenggam kartu kereta sekarang–dimana sang jodoh hidup menunggu. Senyum cerah ceria terpatri indah di bibirnya sepanjang perjalanan hingga membuatnya terlihat seperti sosok idiot fakultas sebelah. Bahkan Midorima malu berjalan bersebelahan dengannya pasca keluar dari stasiun tadi, itulah mengapa sang megane-ganteng memilih cepat-cepat hengkang dari sisi Takao sebelum ia sendiri dicap menjadi orang kurang waras.

Raga telah mencapai gerbang depan apartemen walau jiwa masih melalang buana jauh entah dimana. Sebuah kotak kado–yang sekali lagi–berwarna merah dengan pita polkadot menghias bagian atasnya sehingga terlihat rapih. Masih dengan senyum setengah menyeringai indah terlukis di bibir, Takao menaiki elevator menuju lantai dimana apartemennya berada, lantai yang sama dengan apartemen pujaan hatinya. Berjalan di lorong yang sama dengan yang biasa ia lewati jika ia akan pulang ke apartemen selepas menimba ilmu di fakultas hukum walau kini tempat yang dituju sama sekali berbeda.

Papan nomor 017 sudah berada di depan mata, menarik nafas dalam-dalam sembari mencoba agar detak jantung lebih stabil dan tidak menggebu-gebu seperti saat ini.

"Yosh, mari kita lakukan!"

 _ **TOK–**_

Baru ketukan pertama, pintu elektrik tersebut sudah menimbulkan bunyi khas pintu terbuka–lebih tepatnya pintu itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Mata dipicingkan dan wajah terlihat keheranan, Takao meraih handel pintu dan membukanya agar lebih lebar, saat itulah ia menyadari kartu kunci pembuka elektrik milik kamar nomor 017 masih tertancap di sana. Tidak terlalu memperdulikan hal tersebut, dengan seenaknya pemuda surai kehitaman itu masuk ke dalam kediaman Naoko Ruri masih dengan siulan aneh bernada lagu metalik lolos dari bibirnya. Dan seperti seorang anak lelaki yang diajarkan tata karma dengan baik dan benar, Takao Kazunari tidak lupa menutup pintu apartemen Ruri.

Setelah membisikkan kata permisi, Takao melepas kedua sepatunya dan melangkahkan kaki-kakinya yang kekar memasuki apartemen Ruri–yang tentunya memiliki aura dan desain yang sama dengan apartemennya–siulan masih terdengar di sekitar Takao seketika ia mulai memasuki ruang tengah. Ruang tengah didominasi oleh benda-benda yang asing di mata Takao. Tidak seperti di apartemen sebelah, disini terdapat sebuah sofa besar dan meja kopi berbahan kayu sedangkan di ruang tengah apartemen Takao hanya terdapat sebuah meja kopi standart dan tidak ada sofa satupun–intinya level dua apartemen ini berbeda.

Hampir saja Takao meneriakkan nama Ruri jika saja ia tidak melihat helaian gelap tergeletak lunglai dari sudut sofa beludur di tengah ruangan. Takao menghampiri sosok ayu yang kini tertidur pulas di sofa, mau tak mau senyum merayap pada bibir dan ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengelus surai Ruri yang begitu lembut.

Sungguh, Takao baru sadar kali ini betapa cantiknya Naoko Ruri dengan wajah naturalnya–walaupun sebenarnya Ruri memoles _lip-gloss_ di bibir–toh selama ini ia selalu melihat Ruri versi gadis idola kampus, pemuda itu tidak pernah menyadari bahwa sebenarnya wajah orisinil gadis ini sendiri sudah terbilang cukup menawan. Tangan kanan Takao yang ia letakkan pada perempatan surai sang gadis, mengelusnya perlahan seakan ia bisa merusak gadis itu jika ia melakukannya dengan agak kasar.

Kenapa gadis ini bisa begitu menawan saat tertidur dan ganas ketika ia dalam posisi terjaga?

Merasa tidak tega untuk membangunkan Ruri yang tertidur dengan begitu pulas, sebuah ide cemerlang muncul di otak Takao yang merupakan anak jurusan hukum. Ia mengambil secarik kertas dan sebuah bolpoin dari dalam tasnya dan menuliskan sesuatu, dengan hati-hati ia sematkan kertas tersebut ke pita hadiah white day yang berencana ia berikan pada Naoko Ruri.

"Jaa, Naoko-chan, aku pulang dulu yaa. Kau jangan kangen padaku nanti, bye bye!"

Setelah mengelus surai caramel Ruri beberapa kali dan memberikan kiss bye dengan mesra, Takao beranjak dari ruangan itu menuju koridor depan.

 _ **CKLEK–CKLEKK–**_

 _'Ah, sial. Aku lupa mekanisme keamanan di apartemen ini.'_

.

.

.

Naoko Ruri bangun dari tidurnya yang pulas. Mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebagai bentuk pembiasaan diri akan banyaknya intensitas cahaya yang masuk melalui ruang retina. Ia memegangi kepalanya dengan tangan kanan, merasa agak linglung–mungkin karena posisi tidurnya yang tidak begitu baik–dan menguap sekali. Merasakan dorongan untuk mencuci muka, ia akhirnya beranjak dari ruang tengah apartemennya dan menuju kamar mandi kecil yang berada di sanding kamar tidurnya.

 _ **CRRSS–CRRSSS–**_

' _Eh? Suara itu…_ '

Ruri merasakan dadanya berdegup kencang, adrenalin terpacu hebat di sekujur tubuh tatkala ia menyadari bunyi shower kamar mandinya yang kini terdengar hingga koridor kamar tidur. Sungguh, Naoko Ruri yakin dengan sangat bahwa ia sudah mematikan showernya tadi ketika ia selesai mandi–sebagai bentuk penghematan, toh Ruri 'kan wanita ekonomis. Jadi bagaimana bisa kini ia mendengar suara shower menyala?

Itu bukan…hantu 'kan?

Tidak, tidak, tidak. Ruri tidak percaya hal-hal ghaib semacam hantu, tidak ada hantu di rumah ini dan Ruri percaya itu.

Lalu permainan indera macam apakah yang kini berusaha membuat Ruri ketakutan?

 _ **CRRSS…**_

 _ **KLIK–**_

" _Yeah yeah, now I'm gonna show you my lav babe."_

' _T-Tunggu… suara ini…'_

Segera ia berjalan cepat dan berbelok dari koridor tengah menuju kamar mandi, tepat bersamaan dengan suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka–menampilkan sosok pemuda tampan berponi belah tengah–yang sungguh membuat Naoko Ruri siap mati saat itu juga. Sungguh, sejak kapan tetangga ributnya itu menjadi setampan ini?

Ruri salah fokus, seharusnya ia memikirkan apa yang dilakukan tetangganya itu di rumahnya, apalagi di kamar mandinya yang minimalis dan ekonomis.

"T-Takao? A-Apa yang kaulakukan di sini? Apalagi di kamar mandiku yang minimalis dan ekonomis!" Ruri mengulang narasi di atas secara gamblang dan tepat sambil menunjuk kasar Takao dengan jari telunjuknya. Sang pemuda yang kini baru saja bebersih diri hanya melengos dan mengibas-kibaskan rambutnya yang fabulous karena basah. Oh tuhan, bisakah Takao diam barang sejenak dan tidak mengumbar hal-hal yang bisa membuat Ruri salah fokus lagi?

"Hoo, Naoko-chan sudah bangun rupanya. Ohayou, Naoko-chan!"

"Apanya yang ohayou? Ini bahkan sudah sore! A-Ah mou, apa sih yang kau lakukan disini?" Ruri mendengus kesal, setengah memang benar-benar kesal dan setengah menyembunyikan rasa dag-dig-dug di hatinya yang begitu luar biasa mengganggu ini.

"Aku terkunci, Naoko-chan."

"T-Terkunci?"

"Iya terkunci, aku tidak bisa keluar, dan aku kedinginan Naoko-chan. Aku tidak berhanduk sehabis mandi tadi." Oh sungguh Ruri ingin berteriak di hadapan Takao sekarang juga, siapa manusia yang sebegitu bodohnya tidak berhanduk setelah mandi di bulan-bulan seperti ini? Hanya Takao yang bisa berlaku sebodoh itu.

Naoko menghela nafas sejenak, lalu berpikir, mungkin ada baiknya sesekali memperlakukan Takao sebagai tamu dengan sopan. Tidak ada salahnya Ruri bersikap baik padanya 'kan?

"Duduklah di ruang tengah, akan kubuatkan sesuatu yang hangat."

Takao langsung sumringah dan berjalan dengan begitu riang menuju sofa beludru kesayangan Ruri di ruang tengah.

.

.

.

"Douzo," Ruri menaruh dua cangkir kosong di atas meja dan mengisinya dengan coklat panas dari sebuah teko berbentuk kucing. Melihat minuman hangat tersaji di depan mata, Takao langsung meletakkan kedua tangannya pada sisi-sisi cangkir yang hangat.

"Ah, hangatnya…" Wajah Takao langsung sumringah tidak karuan, dan tumben-tumbennya hari ini Ruri tidak terlalu _mood_ berkomentar tentang segala macam ekspresi Takao yang begitu beragam dan memilih duduk diam menikmati coklat panasnya.

"Ne, Bakao, apa yang kaulakukan disini? Sampai kau terkunci seperti itu." Takao mengambil cangkirnya dan menenggak minuman berwarna coklat itu sambil menunjuk sebuah kotak kado berwarna merah dan sepucuk surat yang terlilit pada pita pembungkusnya. Takao tidak perlu repot-repot mengatakan apa itu, toh Ruri sudah pasti tahu itu apa–terlihat dari wajahnya yang kini berbinar–Takao yakin Ruri sudah menunggu hadiah _white day_ nya begitu lama.

Ah, Takao suka suasana seperti ini. Sudah seakan-akan mereka adalah pasutri baru yang sudah selesai menata interior rumah baru dan kini tengah bersantai.

"Naoko-chan, kau ini istri _able_ sekali ya." Takao bersabda, dengan frontalnya.

"A-AP–UHUK UHUK." Ruri tersedak. Sungguh, pernyataan macam apa yang mendadak keluar dari bibir sok polos Takao itu? Mendadak mengatakan istri-istri padahal tadi suasananya sedang sangat bagus. Apakah dia salah satu contoh pria tidak peka masa kini?

Ruri hanya menatap tajam Takao dengan tatapan mata yang menyiratkan sebuah pertanyaan klise 'apa maksudmu?'. Dan Takao hanya nyengir sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang bisa dipastikan tidak apa-apa, tanpa berusaha memperjelas maksud dari kalimat rumpangnya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Setelah menghabiskan coklat panas untuk yan ketiga kalinya, akhirnya Takao memutuskan sudah saatnya ia undur diri lebih dahulu. Toh, ia tidak enak hati kalau terus menerus membebani Naoko-chan tercinta dengan presensinya yang terasa _un-useable_ di sini.

"Ja, Naoko-chan aku pulang dulu ya. Jangan lupa dibuka hadiahnya! Aku yakin itu pasti berguna untukmu!" Takao melambai pada Ruri yang masih memikirkan perkataan Takao tentang istri tadi. Ruri tidak terlalu fokus, jadi ia hanya melambai asal dengan tangannya yang tidak memegang cangkir, membiarkan Takao dan segala keanehannya pergi dari apartemen ini.

…

…

"Ano, Naoko-chan, aku terkunci."

"AAAH, MENDOKUSAI!" Ruri berujar seraya menarik diri menuju lorong depan untuk membukakan pintu si Bakao itu. Dengan wajah tertekuk ia menekan satu persatu panel password pada pintu elektrik di hadapannya, sambil sesekali melirik Takao agar tidak melihat passwordnya.

 _ **Cklek–**_

"Jaa, aku pulang ya Naoko-chan!" Takao melambai, Ruri juga melambai walaupun terlihat sekali ia tengah malas gerak.

"Jangan lupa dibuka ya, Naoko-chan!"

"Hmm…"

"Jangan sampai lupa."

"Hai."

"Jangan lupa."

"Hmz."

"Jangan lup–"

"Ah mou, mau sampai kapan kau di sini? Cepat pulang sana!" Ruri membanting pintu elektrik itu tepat di depan wajah tampan Takao yang habis dibersihkan menggunakan sabun wajah khusus wanita, biarlah yang penting ia membersihkannya dengan baik.

Ruri masih mendengar teriakan samar-samar ketika ia masuk kembali ke dalam apartemennya dan menemukan sebuah kotak merah dari sudut matanya. Tanpa perlu dipandu, kedua kakinya sudah melangkah mendekati bingkisan mewah tersebut dan mau tidak mau senyum terpoles di wajah manisnya yang kini sudah kehilangan polesan make-up. Ruri mengangkat kotak tersebut dan menimbang-nimbang beratnya, ringan, bahkan sangat ringan. Sungguh Ruri penasaran apa yang kali ini diberikan Takao padanya.

Ruri menarik pita berenda yang membingkai indah kotak tersebut dan mengambil sepucuk surat yang tersemat pada pita tersebut.

' _Naoko-chan, di saat kau membaca ini mungkin aku sudah tidak ada di sisimu lagi. Tapi kuharap kau mau menerima hadiah ini dengan lapang dada, pasti berguna untukmu. Mungkin bisa mengurangi stress berlebihan yang menumpuk pada diri Naoko-chan, dan Naoko-chan tidak harus marah-marah setiap bertemu denganku. With love, Takao K.'_

Apa-apaan surat itu? Dia pikir ini surat wasiat bunuh diri?

Ruri hanya mendengus setelah membaca tulisan aneh Takao, walaupun sebenarnya dalam hati ia dag-dig-dug-serr pada bagian _with love_ itu. Maklum, Ruri termasuk cewek masa kini yang mudah termakan rasa baper ria hanya karena quotes-quotes di instagram. Sedikit demi sedikit Ruri membuka kotak kado berwarna merah itu dengan perasaan tidak terduga, rasa penasaran senang kesal dan segalanya bercampur menjadi satu. Hingga akhirnya, kota tersebut terbuka sepenuhnya, menampilkan figur benda yang membalas coklat valentinenya.

"AH MOU, DASAR TETANGGA BODOH! MANA ADA LELAKI YANG MEMBERIKAN ALAT PIJAT KEPALA UNTUK HADIAH WHITE DAY!"

Dengan ini, Ruri belajar bahwa hukum karma memang ada di dunia. Ruri tidak akan pernah lagi, tidak akan pernah memasukkan hal-hal aneh apapun ke dalam coklat valentine.

.

.

.

Yeyy, selesai lagi reader sekalian!

Akhirnya sudah mencapai pertengahan cerita, dan Aya sangat berterima kasih pada semuanya yang sudah berkontribusi dalam membantu Aya membuat karya abal ini. Sungguh, Aya berterimakasih.

Sepertinya cukup sekian dari Aya, karena Aya lagi males berbacot ria hehe. Akhir kata, salam manis, dan review yaa! Ehehehe,

Salam Hangat,

Nakashima Aya


End file.
